One Path
by MoonReincarnation
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are living happily married after the battle with Galaxia but what will happen when two of their most vile enemies reincarnate as humans? Can their love survive? COMPLETE
1. Premonition

**Hey everybody! Here is the first chapter of this new fanfic, One Path. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are happily married but what will happen when two of their most vile enemies reincarnate as humans? Can their love survive?**

**Chapter 1- Premonition**

Mamoru peacefully watched the sun drape through the curtains of his bedroom. During his childhood years at the orphanage, he remembered watching sun rise every morning because it was the only thing that made him happy. He had lived so lonely all of his existence until Usagi became the warm light that brought him to life. _'My odango atama_' he chuckled. At moments, he could not believe there had been a time where he and Usagi could not stand to be near each other, but her childish ways and selfless love for everyone else had made him fall in love. He had loved his princess a millennia ago when he was Prince Endymion and had fallen for her again before they both knew of their previous identities. They had both fought a long line of enemies as Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask to bring peace to Earth, even overcoming death itself during the battle with Galaxia but their love had survived it all.

A year had passed since that last battle with no signs of disturbances whatsoever, and everyone had thoroughly enjoyed having individual time to heal. He and Usagi had finally gotten married 6 months earlier, Rei was engaged to Chat but still cared for the shrine, Ami had pursued her career as a doctor just like he had, Makoto had made her (and Usagi's dream) come true by opening a restaurant, and Mina decided to follow her calling and become a relationship counselor. Michiru and Haruka continued to raise Hotaru while pursuing their musical careers while Setsuna developed her passion as a scientist. Mamoru softly sighed at how much their lives had changed when he noticed two large cerulean eyes staring at him in wonder.

"Usako. Have you been staring at me this whole time?" Usagi giggled sheepishly.

"Mamo-chan you are even more handsome when you are deep in thought" she smiled, pressing her face against her husband's chest. Mamoru's lips brushed her forehead lovingly. "I didn't think you would wake up anytime soon. It's still pretty early. What do you want to do today?"

Mamoru immediately felt Usagi's body tense up at the comment. He knew his Usako better than anybody and sensed she was worrying about something.

"What is it Usa?" he asked concerned.

Usagi paused for a second before shifting position to look in his sapphire eyes. "Do you…think this peace will last Mamo-chan?"

When Mamoru's confused look didn't change she continued. "It is just…Sometimes I feel that this is all too beautiful to be true. We have all fought so hard to be happy that—"Usagi's sentence was cut short by Mamoru's lips caressing over hers. She knew what he was doing. "Usako" he whispered, gently cupping her chin.

"We've made it through the darkest of times, never being sure what was going to happen to us but we survived Usa. We earned and deserve this happiness. Do not think about anything else other than the present." Mamoru reassured her.

They were connected in mind, body, soul, and spirit. It didn't surprise Mamoru that she had picked up on his wandering thoughts. Usagi's features softened at the comforting words of her eternal lover. He was right. Now that they had the peace they always wanted she would not begin to question it. "I love you so much Mamo-chan" she breathed, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"I love you Usako." They indulged in each other's affection until rapture consumed them once again, leaving them, blissfully spent.

* * *

"How much longer are we going to sit here watching these fools?!" spat the dark haired woman.

"They will not be together!" She screamed into the air.

The evil woman took out her rage on the glass she had been drinking off of and threw it furiously against the hologram.

"Your hysteria is not going to separate them" calmly replied a male voice. He rose from his chair, to admire the slumbering princess in the hologram.

"The moment we have been waiting for has finally arrived" he affirmed her. The dark haired woman stared at him quizzically.

"How can you be so sure?" The quiet male stood quiet at the image of Usagi.

"She's pregnant" he simply answered.

**Cliffhanger! Who could the old enemies be? Review! See you in chapter 2**


	2. News

**I am grateful for the support everyone! Here is chapter two of One Path. Enjoy**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

***Apologies for the change of American names to Japanese ones. It was meant that way for my first chapter but I didn't catch it on time***

Chapter 2- News

"Whoa slow down Usagi-Chan! You might get sick from eating that quickly!" Makoto laughed. "Watch out! Odango Atama might swallow the entire restaurant if you don't stop her! "Rei teased. Usagi stuck her tongue out at both of dearest friends. Since its opening day, Makoto's restaurant had proved to be a success around Juuban and it had become their new hangout place aside from Motoki's arcade. "Oh but Mako-chan I can't help myself! I am you and Motoki's number one customer for a reason!" Usagi laughed loudly. Sweat drops formed on the girls' foreheads followed by countless giggles.

"Besides, I have been a lot hungrier these days since Mamo-chan has had to work long shifts at the hospital" she finished sadly. "I mean I know that this is his dream but I just miss him so much. We barely get to see each other sometimes and when we do he ends up falling asleep on my lap" Usagi blushed lightly. The girls sent comforting looks at each other knowing exactly how their friend felt. "Cheer up Usagi-chan" smiled Ami from across the table. "A reason why Mamoru-san may be so busy is because he desperately needs an assistant. He mentioned it once but with the overwork load he might have forgotten to look into it." Usagi's eyes instantly widened at Ami's revelation.

"See Usagi-chan? All he needs is a good hand to help him out. Why don't you remind him the next time you see him?" Minako placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Usagi's weight seemed to be lifted and her cheerful pose warmed the entire room. "Thanks guys" she smiled going back to eating her food. "You need to stop stressing Odango Atama!" Rei said throwing a fry at the blonde next to her. Usagi threw it back with a wail. "I can't wait until you are married to Chad so you know how it feels!" Usagi snapped. It didn't take long for the girls to resume their gossip about random topics when Usagi suddenly felt a mild wave of nausea hit her. '_Maybe Mako-chan was right_ _and I shouldn't have eaten so fast_' she pondered, not unnoticed by her friends. "Usagi-Chan you're pale. What's wrong?" asked a concerned Makoto. Before Usagi could answer a second wave of nausea accompanied by the lunch she had enjoyed sent her running to the bathroom.

* * *

The quiet male watched the scene play out with a satisfied look on his face. "It is time for you to carry out your part of the plan" he spoke out softly but firm. "No room for errors" he reminded her. The dark haired woman smirked at the hologram. "Not this time. Endymion shall be mine and you can keep that useless airhead with her bastard child" she replied with a sinister tone. No sooner had the words left her mouth was his hand wrapped around her throat. The dark haired woman gasped for air, her hands trying to remove his. "Do not _dare_ to challenge me. I know you well. Do not lay a finger on Serenity unless what you want to love is Endymion's corpse" he warned her, throwing her against the wall. The dark haired woman coughed her way up from the floor breathlessly. '_We shall see who_ _challenges who_' she thought now restless about the safety of Endymion.

* * *

Mamoru's desk was piled high with documents of all sorts plus an agenda that showed he most likely would not make it home in time for dinner again. He missed his wife dearly but they both knew that they would have to prioritize and use their time wisely. He had been fortunate enough to be able to complete his residency in Japan after losing the scholarship to Harvard. It was his dream come true and could not be more grateful that Usagi understood and supported him. Usako" he whispered to himself. At the mention of her name Mamoru immediately knew something was not right. In sync with his heart, Mamoru's picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Rei. "What happened to Usa?" he asked trying not to sound frantic. "It looks like a stomach bug. We brought her to the temple" she responded. Mamoru stared at the pile of papers on his desks, knowing they would have to double in size until he returned to work the next day.

* * *

"For the 10th time, I'm fine you guys." Usagi reassured the four worried girls around the bed. "I should listen to Mako-chan next time" Usagi said scratching the back of her head. Ami had been quietly scanning Usagi with her computer since they arrived but had not uttered a word, knowing she should wait for Mamoru to tell them the good news. "Here I am" he said as if he had read Ami's thoughts. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi joyously stretched her hand to his. Mamoru tenderly wrapped his arms around her small frame. The girls exhaled in awe for a moment. Ami scratched her throat with hesitation not wanting to disrupt the love scene. Everyone giggled lightly. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, I am pleased to announce that what you have is not a stomach bug. You are pregnant! Congratulations!" "What?!" yelled five voices in unison. Ami blushed happily at the commotion she had provoked. "You are one month along Usagi-chan. Mamoru-san it would be good for you to hire that assistant now. You wouldn't want to miss these wonderful moments!" A single scream of excitement echoed throughout the Hikawa shrine.

**See you in chapter 3! Review! Enemies will be revealed!**


	3. The Plan

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Here is chapter 3 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon**

Chapter 3- The Plan

Usagi and Mamoru snuggled on their black leather couch. It had been two weeks since they had officially confirmed the news that Chibiusa was here to stay. Mamoru could not think of a happier time in his life. He finally had the family he always wished for with the woman he loved more than anything. Life was rewarding him with ultimate joy. He had nothing else to ask of the universe. "Our baby Mamo-chan. We will have Chibiusa from the very beginning" daydreamed Usagi. Mamoru smiled warmly. He placed his hand on Usagi's still flat abdomen, rubbing his thumb along her sides. "Usako. There is something I want to talk to you about. I have been thinking about what Ami said and I have a couple of candidates to interview tomorrow morning for the assistant position" Usagi's eyes lit up. "That's great Mamo-chan. You could really use help" she said, running her fingers through his midnight hair. Mamoru nodded. "It will be some time before she is fully trained but it means that I will have more time for us now Usako" Usagi squealed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh Mamo-chan I am so happy. I've missed you more than you can imagine" she breathed in relief. Deep inside, Usagi had been supressing a fear that she would not tell Mamoru to avoid making him feel guilty. She was scared that Mamoru would miss out on the best moments of her pregnancy due to work he could not ignore. Sensing her stiffness, Mamoru traced a finger from start of her jaw to her rosy lips. "I love you Usako. You and our daughter are most important to me." Usagi's eyes welled up with tears of happiness. "I love you so much Mamo-chan" Before either one of them could say anything else they let their lips dance together in passionate kiss, completely forgetting about the world around them.

* * *

A young man with a heart of gold sat on the edge of a river thinking about the decision he was about to make. His hands toyed with a delicate lilac stone given to him only in case of emergencies. "You don't have to do this." spoke the voice in his head. Closing his eyes, he smiled softly before his expression overcast with sorrow. "How could I not?" he concluded.

* * *

Mamoru breathed heavily as the 4th candidate walked out of his office. _'This is harder than I thought'_ he groaned. Most of his candidates had been young females with the exception of one male but none of them carried the specific qualifications he was looking for in an assistant. At that rate it would take him days to find the right person. He sighed. There was one candidate left to be interviewed by the name of Marlene Stone. Mamoru opened her profile about to lose hope when her well built resume caught his attention. She had excellent references from some of the most prestigious doctors in the United States. A knock on his office door interrupted him from reading any further. "Come in" he called. "Are you Dr. Chiba Mamoru?" seductively asked a red haired woman.

Mamoru was instantly shocked by the sultry female standing in front of him. Her hair was as red as fire, picked up into a simple ponytail that suited the formal long sleeved beige blouse she was wearing. Her long pale legs were also beautifully complemented by a pair of dark high heels that matched the skin tight skirt she used. _'Goodness. She looks just like Beryl but...it cant be'_ Mamoru thought, not aware that he had not said a word. Beryl held back a grin seeing how _her_ future Endymion looked at her from top to bottom. _'You are not so bad yourself my prince. Time on Earth has really fortified your attractiveness' _she smiled."I'm sorry, my name is Marlene Stone. I'm here to be interviewed for the assistant position." she finally spoke out in a deliberate slow tone.

Mamoru realized he had gone mute and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I am Dr. Chiba Mamoru, please have a seat." he pointed to the chair in front of him. "May I ask if this is an appropriate time? I could possibly return another day" she said slowly sitting and crossing her creamy white legs. Mamoru shook his head once again. "Have a seat." he simply replied, not wanting to discuss his personal issues with a potential co-worker. "You seem to have excellent references Ms. Stone" Mamoru said while looking at her profile. "Please tell me a little about yourself" Mamoru began to question. Beryl's pose straightened. "I have been an assistant to doctors in Harvard Medical School" she lied. Beryl had amply prepared herself and her victims in case Mamoru decided to investigate the references in her false resume. Mamoru's eyes widened at the mention of Harvard. He was certainly impressed."What experience do you have with working by yourself if any?" Mamoru continued. The look on Beryl's face slightly changed from seductive to bitter but quickly regained full control of her emotions_. 'I've waited so long for this! I am not going to fail now!'_ she screamed in her head.

"I would like to say that I do have experience Dr. Chiba but the truth is I have always worked alongside professionals and have been rarely left entirely alone" she replied trying to sound pitiful. Mamoru became pensative for a few moments. _'You will hire me Endymion. We will never be apart'_ she lavishly dreamed. He was in a bind that did not give him much freedom to decide. If he did not hire Ms. Stone he would be forced to interview more candidates that may not have as much experience but if he did then he would be tied down trying to make her as independant as possible. Life had given him the chance to spend more time with his Usako but by the looks of it he would have to earn it diligently. After a few minutes, Mamoru finally made his decision. "All right. I will give you an opportunity Ms. Stone. Come back tomorrow morning at 8:00AM sharp. For the first few weeks of your training you will be staying here until late hours while a designated schedule is created for you. Have you any inconvenience with any of this?" Mamoru diplomatically questioned. Beryl was thrilled. The moment she craved was becoming a reality at last. Responding to his question was now just a mere formality. "Of course not Dr. Chiba. I will be here to do my best work" Beryl smirked.

* * *

"You'd better not be late Usa!" Rei had warned her on the communicator. Usagi danced around her bedroom for a summer dress to wear. The girls had decided to go on a shopping spree to celebrate Usagi's pregnancy though she knew better than to purchase clothes she would not be able to wear in the next 8 months. At one month and a half, the gift of motherhood still seemed surreal to her. Usagi beamed at the new life growing inside her body. "I love you Chibiusa. I always did even when we were both brats to each other" she exhaled lovingly. Usagi walked towards the balcony, leaning on the railing in meditation. Crystal Tokyo would soon be the reality everyone had fought so hard for. Neo-Queen Serenity would rule with King Endymion. They would raise small lady to be a fine young princess while maintaining peace on Earth. Usagi's eyes diverted to the cloudless sky above her where the moon kept its position night after night. "All I want to do is protect the ones I love dearly" she conveyed peacefully. "We're all at the park Usagi-chan! Try to get here before Rei" giggled Minako's voice through the communicator. "The time!" Usagi yelped. Knowing Rei was not kidding about her warning she rapidly grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

* * *

"She is even more beautiful with the light inside her" Demando stared at Usagi in awe. He had been carefully spying her while she was deeply absorbed in her thoughts. "You shall be mine this time Serenity" Demando declared, following her as she left her home without anybody noticing.

**Cliffhanger! See you in chapter 4!**


	4. Questions

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They continue to inspire me! Here is chapter 4 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Chapter 4- Questions

Ami paced through the hallways of Juuban General Hospital urgently trying to find the head pediatrician. A four-year old girl and her six-year old brother were involved in a tragic car accident where their aunt had not survived. Both children suffered minor injuries but needed to be x-rayed for possible head trauma. Ami turned left into a crowded waiting room, finally spotting the gray haired doctor. "Dr. Sato, there is an emergency in pediatrics" she explained. The doctor placed a grateful hand on her shoulder and hurriedly walked away. Ami breathed a heavy sigh of relief and hoped that the children would be all right. Walking back towards her office, an unexpected sight caught Ami's attention. A handsome man with a doctor's coat stood close to a pale red haired beauty while leaning his head forward to show her an apparent medical chart. '_Mamoru-san_' Ami realized. Mamoru handed the attractive woman a second chart and pointed to the copy room on the wall to the right.

It was obvious to anyone the woman effusively enjoyed Mamoru's company but he did not seem to react or notice her subtle advances. When she went on her way, Ami approached Mamoru who was surprised to see her. Even in the same hospital, it was odd for them to see each other more than once every few days. The responsibilities kept them both tied to different floors for different shifts at a time. "Mamoru-san it's good to see you" she smiled. "It's good to see you too Ami. Actually, I wanted to see you. I wanted to thank you for suggesting I should hire an assistant. will begin working with me so that I can have more time to be with Usako" Ami's heart skipped a beat. "Oh Mamoru-san it's no problem at all. You and Usagi-chan need this time together. The girls treated her to a day at the mall today" Mamoru felt a twinge of guilt at Ami's words. He wanted to be there. He missed her laughter. He needed her smile more than he needed air but he would make it up to her. "I'll see you around. Thanks Ami" Mamoru said with a new romantic plan in mind. As he walked away, Ami couldn't help but wonder about Mamoru's new assistant.

* * *

"I'll see you later guys!" Usagi waved back to the three girls. After catching almost every sale at the mall, Usagi had only been interested in a handful of things that she carried in one bag. It had been a fun afternoon but she was exhausted and wanted to walk home. The evening's gentle warmth combined with the aroma of fresh Geraniums was certainly more enchanting than what she had in mind. '_Mamo-chan I wish you were here_' she inhaled the flowers with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry to bother you but can you please help me find this address?" asked a handsome man with platinum blonde hair. Usagi jumped at the sudden question. Demando chuckled. "I did not mean to startle you. It truly is a mystical night to get carried away by its beauty though"

Usagi blushed at the forwardness of the stranger. Demando's gaze fell upon her colored cheeks. Against the sunset Usagi's figure glowed in alignment with the simplicity of the flowers. She wore a plain blue dress that highlighted her still defined shape, her typical odangos, and a delicate pink lipstick which sparkled in the light. She was a goddess walking on Earth. '_Serenity. The pureness of your heart is what captivated me from the start. Your_ _innocence_' he mused to himself. '_He reminds me of someone but I just can't put my finger on it_' she pondered as well. Usagi politely tried to assist him. "What address were you looking for?" "Juuban Park" "Oh that is an easy one!" Usagi giggled. "It's only a few minutes away from here. If you want I can walk you there" she kindly offered.

Demando suddenly couldn't walk. What was he waiting for? Here was Serenity, offering herself on a golden plate for him and he couldn't move an inch. '_What's the matter with me_?' Demando cursed. '_Its those eyes_' he realized. Usagi's cornflower blue eyes were capable of walking over fire for anyone who needed help, not thinking twice about her own well being. Demando would have to regain control of his emotions before proceeding with his side of the plan. "N-No. That is quite all right. It is late for a lovely lady such as yourself to be walking alone and please, call me Jan" Demando offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jan. My name is Chiba Usagi" she said shaking his hand. Abruptly, Demando felt currents of raw electricity igniting every part of his being in a dangerous way. '_It must be the silver crystal reacting to me_' he pulled back. At the same time, Usagi stumbled two steps to the side before collapsing in front of Demando. "Usagi, are you all right?" he questioned trying to help her balance. Usagi placed a hand on her forehead before nodding. "I'm pregnant. It's normal" she replied desperately trying to stand on her own. "Please let me walk you home" Usagi shook her head effortlessly stumbling into Demando again.

* * *

"Usako will love this" Mamoru grinned to himself. He had stopped by one of Usagi's favorite sushi restaurants and purchased dinner for both of them along with a bouquet of crimson red roses. As he drove home however, Mamoru could not help but think about how much his new assistant looked like Beryl. He was not blind to notice she flirted with him either but he had never given any woman entrance in his life other than his Usako. For a moment he considered telling Usagi what she reminded him of but at last minute he opted not to. It would only stress Usagi to think of the monster that had destroyed the Moon Kingdom over a millenia ago and the last thing she needed now was to worry about anything. Mamoru was about pull into the driveway of their home when he managed to see two figures holding each other across the street. Instantly, the car was parked and he was dashing to the love of his life. He did not need anything but his link to know that his Usako was in danger.

* * *

"You can barely stand up, allow me to help you" "I'm fine, really-" "Usako!" she heard Mamoru running towards them. Demando felt his fury return with a vengeance at the sound of his worst enemy. If it weren't because he would kill Beryl if she touched Serenity he would gladly rip Endymion limb from limb. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, collapsing in his embrace. "Who are you?" Mamoru ordered as he picked up Usagi in his arms. Demando felt his blood boiling but Usagi raised a hand before he could say anything. "Mamo-chan it's okay. He was only trying to help me. I felt dizzy and he caught me before I hit the ground" she softly explained. Mamoru nodded in apology. "Please excuse me. Thank you for helping my wife" he honestly said. '_Soon to be mine_' Demando secretly cringed at Mamoru. "It's not necessary to thank me." he bowed and walked away before he ruined all he had planned.

* * *

"Mamo-chan I already told you he did not hurt me. I've never seen him around here either" Usagi restated to a concerned Mamoru. "I will believe it only because you say it Usako. His energy seemed strange to me" Usagi pressed a finger to her husband's lips. "All that matters now is that we are together. With all of this mess I didn't even notice you came home early" Usagi brightened. Mamoru kissed the back of her hand. "I hired an assistant today. Her name is Marlene Stone. She will begin working with me starting tomorrow" "Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi kissed him repeatedly. Mamoru parted his lips, deepening their union. Time stopped. Nothing else existed but their love. Usagi gently nibbled on his bottom lip. Mamoru returned the nibble by tangling himself in her legs and arms, devouring her whole being with his kisses. "Mamo-chan, I love you. I need you" she pleaded. Despite the protests of his body, Mamoru caressed her left cheek with his index finger. "We will have plenty of time for that. I promise you. Right now, we should eat the sushi I left in the car" he laughed. Usagi's eyes widened like saucers in happiness.

**Angst will begin soon. See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Agony

**Thank you all for supporting this fanfic! I love reading every single one of your reviews! Here is chapter 5 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

Chapter 5- Agony

The young man with a heart of gold stood firmly before those he cherished. He had made the decision to kill half of his heart to ultimately save the other part. He did not have to do this yet it was as if his own life depended on it. "There is still time. Please reconsider. You have not made it this far to falter now" begged his family. "There is no time left, you know this better than I do. I shall return soon" he stated with no room for discussion. His family nodded in final agreement as they watched him disappear with the lilac stone enveloping his body.

* * *

Demando attentively watched Beryl pamper herself for the supreme strike against Endymion and Serenity. He had his doubts about how well Beryl's plan would work but he knew the woman could be flawless when she wanted to. After all, she did destroy the Moon Kingdom once before. An entire month and a week had passed since the last time Demando had seen Serenity in person. He could not forget every single detail about her physique nor the few words she had crossed with him. The child she carried within should have been the greatest obstacle but it made her all the more radiant.

She provoked the most mind altering emotions known to him, much more magnified than when he wasn't human. Serenity drove him to the brink of insanity. "I don't know what you or my Endymion see in that fat dingbat" Beryl complained while combing her dark red hair. Demando smirked. "It goes beyond your understanding my dear" "How dare you? I have gained Endymion's trust this entire month while you stand here spacing out about how much of a coward you are! Even in these stupid human bodies you should be able to do more than just spy on the twit" Demando ignored her hysteria. He knew what he was doing even if Beryl didn't have a clue about it.

* * *

"It's my turn to feel!" "We are going in order Rei-chan!" "So it's my turn before Minako!" "You felt it first Mako-chan!" "Everyone you should give Usagi-chan air to breathe!" "Chibiusa says it's lunch time!" Usagi jokingly raised her fist in hunger. The girls laughed in happiness at Usagi's now protruding three month old stomach. Usagi had arrived at the restaurant with the news that Chibiusa had begun to move around and was instantly tackled by her four anxious friends. "I bet Mamoru is overjoyed!" commented Makoto. Usagi couldn't help but smile and frown at the same time. "Oh no Usa. What is it now?" asked Rei. Usagi sighed. "I've never seen Mamo-chan this happy before. I know how much this means to him since he grew up so lonely. He is always there for us but I just can't shake off this feeling that he is not telling me something" The girls gave her a puzzled look.

"At first I guessed it may have been a stress at work he did not want to talk about. I try not to pressure him but its not like Mamo-chan to hide things from me" Usagi exhaled. _'Could it have to do with Mamoru-san's new assistant_?' Ami deliberated in her mind. "Ami-chan" Usagi asked almost in a whisper. "Maybe it really isn't anything and I am being paranoid. I know you don't see Mamo-chan very often but do you know of anything that could be bothering him?" Ami's expression was that in between fear, love, and worry. What could she tell Usagi? The last thing she wanted to do was provoke a fight between them if she wasn't sure about what was affecting Mamoru. Ami's expression softened.

"Usagi-chan I'm sorry but I do not know what could be troubling Mamoru-san. Maybe all he needs is some time to sort out his thoughts" "Ami-chan is right Usa. Maybe all he needs is good food to think straight" Minako's face lightened up. "I have an idea! Why don't you surprise him with dinner at the hospital?" Usagi bit her lip. "Try it Usa-chan. I'll personally prepare Mamoru's favorite dish for you!" Makoto offered. "You think too much Odango Atama! Mamoru will love it" Usagi's face changed from sad to determined. _'Mamo-chan, what could be so terrible that you are pushing me away again_...'

* * *

He knew without a doubt now that it was her. Mamoru placed his head in between his hands, trying to understand how he had been so stupid to hire Beryl as his assistant. He rubbed his temples trying to comprehend how such a wicked monster had been able to reincarnate as a human being. He shut his eyes tighter when he thought of how he had lied to his Usako in order to protect her. Usagi had begun to sense there was something wrong with him but he denied it to avoid stress for her and the baby. He had tried to deal with the situation on his own and now he wondered if it had been best to tell Usagi from the very start. He had confirmed Marlene Stone was in fact the evil Beryl when he accidentally saw her holding a picture of him which she referred to as Endymion. Beryl had been so obsessed with the photograph that she never found out Mamoru had been watching her the whole time.

Mamoru had kept quiet to beat her at her own game but the more time passed, the harder it was becoming to hide his disgust and anger towards her. Even with a human body, Beryl's rotting heart had not changed in the least. Mamoru shook his head, he could not take this anymore. Beryl's advances had greatly escalated in the last few days and he was determined to put an end to it that night. "Why are you so pensive Dr. Chiba?" Beryl provocatively asked while leaning on the door. Mamoru took a deep breath. "You don't have to continue your seduction game Beryl. I know everything and want you out of my existence and out of the life of my family" Mamoru demanded. Beryl's jaw dropped at Mamoru's realization.

"Impossible! How did-hmph. You have always been clever Endymion" "And your soul is putrid Beryl. Your intentions will never change and neither will your silly strategy. You are revolting" A smirk came over Beryl's face. "Is that so Endymion?" Beryl challenged him by straddling him into position in his chair. "Get off me this instant before I regret hurting you myself!" Mamoru pushed Beryl to no avail. "Why Endymion?! Why that stupid moron and not me?! Look at me! I can give you everything she isn't even capable of!" Beryl begged Mamoru, ripping her shirt and his shirt at the same time. "Usako has my heart! You disgust me! Get off me right now!" Mamoru tried to push her away even harder. "No! Endymion!" Beryl grabbed his hair, pulling him for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Usagi walked down the halls of Juuban General Hospital searching for Mamoru's office, receiving warm looks from those who knew who she was but did not know she was expecting. Usagi smiled at the growing Chibiusa under her best pink summer dress, hoping Mamoru wouldn't be too busy to receive them or the plate of food she cautiously carried. Turning right into a narrow hallway, Usagi smiled as she finally approached the door that was cracked open.

* * *

'_What does this monster think she is doing?! She's gone too far this time_!' Mamoru tried to push Beryl off him before she painfully pulled his hair to grab him for a kiss. '_What the hell!_' he tried to push her off again but it was a shattering sound that brought them both back to reality. Usagi gasped in horror, her hands still in place from holding the plate. Mamoru's heart twisted in indescribable agony at the sight of Usagi's glassy eyes staring back at him. This was a nightmare. He would soon wake up and Beryl would be nothing more than a creature from hell invading his head. It had to be a nightmare. Usagi couldn't be standing at the door thinking something that would never happen even if he died and was reborn one million times. Not tonight when he had planned to end everything once and for all.

**See you in chapter 6!**


	6. Spiral

**You are all amazing! Many more surprises to come! Here is chapter 6 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

Chapter 6- Spiral

Tears of misery spilled from Usagi's cerulean eyes as she stood frozen in front of Mamoru and her worst hallucination. She wouldn't believe what she was seeing, she _couldn't _believe it. The love of her life. The father of her unborn child. Her husband. Her lover from a _millennia _ago _could not_ be the man who was _straddling_ and _kissing_ their worst enemy. The one who destroyed their kingdom and their future once before with no mercy. She had killed her. How was she _alive_ and on Earth with her bare breasts caressing Mamoru's chest in a mocking way. It did not make sense. Nothing made sense. "Usako you have to let me explain! Please!" Mamoru pleaded still trying to shove Beryl off his lap, managing to throw her on the floor. Beryl landed with a thud.

"How nice of you to join us, _Serenity_. Endymion was just explaining to me how useless you are in everything, especially when it comes to _pleasing" _she raised an eyebrow in satisfaction. "Shut up monster! Usako, I beg you! Please let me explain!" Mamoru cried in fear of losing his reason to live. Usagi did not know what was happening. Shock, despair, agony were only the first emotions she managed to recognize as she desperately ran away from Juuban General Hospital. "Usako wait!" Mamoru yelled, running after her. Beryl casually stood up from the ground and opened her purse to pull out a spare blouse out of the two clothing items she carried in her bag. Usagi's arrival had not been planned. She evilly laughed to herself, preparing herself for a celebration with Demando.

* * *

Rabid with pain, Usagi frantically pressed the elevator button. It had never come down slower. "Usako!" she heard him calling. Usagi placed her hands on her ears to silence him. "Usako please!" Mamoru cried as she was consumed by the elevator. He had no time to lose. Mamoru stumbled his way to the staircase trying to reach her before she disappeared. Blinded by tears, Mamoru wished his feet would have deceived him and he would die a quick death. He would take anything in the world but Usagi's pain. He had to explain to his Usako that it had all been a misunderstanding. He had to explain he was an idiot for not telling her Beryl was alive in the first place. Reaching the exit door, Mamoru saw Usagi pulling out of the hospital's parking lot like a maniac. In the same fashion, Mamoru got into his car as fast as he could. He had to stop her.

* * *

Usagi had forced herself to focus only on Chibiusa while driving to be able to make it home in one piece. She robotically parked the car in her driveway and walked into the house that was supposed to be her love nest with Mamoru. Usagi barely made it onto the living room couch before uncontrollable sobs racked her growing frame. "How could you do this to me Mamo-chan?...Why?...With her! What am I going to do?!" Usagi rubbed her belly in raw agony. "Oh Chibiusa!" she sobbed harder, thinking of what she would do now that Mamoru would be a separate part of her life. She could not fathom staying with him.

He had birthed new feelings inside her broken heart that she did not have any power over. Usagi grabbed all the framed photos that were in her sight and threw each of them across the room, each one more fiercely than the last to match her echoing screams. Magazines flew across the couch, decorations shattered like the plate in Mamoru's office. Nothing was real. He had destroyed it all. Having used the last reserve of sanity she had left, Usagi made her way into the bedroom to prepare a duffel bag with her most basic belongings when she heard Mamoru opening the front door.

* * *

The young man with the golden heart stood sadly in front of Usagi and Mamoru's house. He had not made it in time but there was still hope. After all, redemption was the reason he decided to help in the first place. He calmly walked to Juuban Park and sat on the old swings that were gloriously illuminated by moonlight. He waited patiently for Usagi to arrive. She would come to him soon, she always did.

* * *

Mamoru was shocked to see the chaos that had taken over his living room. Shards of glass covered all of the memories they had created over the years, broken items reflecting the pieces left of both their hearts. "What have I done..." Mamoru dashed into the bedroom only to feel his heart crumble at Usagi packing her duffel bag. She couldn't do this to him. He slowly approached her from behind but jumped back whenever she turned around to face him, clenching her fist so hard her knuckles became bloodless. "Stay away from me" Usagi's once sweet eyes were filled with nothing but darkness. An anger he would have never thought possible in Usagi. "U-Usako. Please. You have to let me explain" he tried reach for her again. "Don't!..." Usagi's hand imprinted on Mamoru's left cheek. Tears blurred Mamoru's vision. "Do _not_...touch me Chiba-San. Do _not_ call me Usako. Do not come near me or I swear...I will forget who you are"

"Slap me again if it makes you feel better!" he said grabbing her hand, furious that she had changed his name. "Do it Usako because I have _never_ and will _never_ touch a woman that is not you! I swear to you on my own life that things did not happen the way you saw them. That woman is the human reincarnation of Beryl and do not ask me how because I don't have the slightest idea! My only fault was not telling you sooner about her identity" Usagi sobbed wildly, sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. Mamoru fell to his knees in front of her. "My Usako" he began when a second spiteful slap marked the right side of his face. Usagi spoke barely above a whisper. "You _knew_ she was alive and you didn't _tell_ me?... So this is what you have been hiding? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was trying to protect you and our daughter from that witch, please _believe _me! You are pregnant! Knowing would have only stressed you! I was going to face her and tell you everything tonight but Beryl played a hidden card and you walked in at the wrong time! Before I could have ended this..." Mamoru sobbed with her. Flashbacks ran through Mamoru's mind as he broke down in front of the only woman he would ever love. From memories of the Moon Kingdom to when he cried for his parents in the orphanage to when he thought Usagi had died in battle. Usagi had been there to set his heart on fire when he needed her the most. She was carrying his _child_ within her. She couldn't leave. He would not allow it. Surprisingly, Usagi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You could have told me Mamoru. I'm not the immature teenager who would cry during battles because she bruised her knee anymore" she placed his hand on her stomach. "Chibiusa has made me stronger. I did not need to be protected Mamoru. I could have helped you and you _didn't_ let me. You didn't trust me enough to be able to handle it with you. Why _didn't _you trust me, your _wife _Mamoru? You tried to shield me and look what it did" Usagi trembled. "I go out of my way to bring you dinner thinking it's that simple and I walk up to torn clothes and you kissing with that...that _demon! _That creature of death who tainted my kingdom, our future, our _love _with innocent blood_"_ Usagi finished, gritting her teeth.

She pulled his hand away from her body, the image of them in his office being too painful to let him touch her. "Usako I did not kiss her! I did not place her on my lap! I would _never_ lay a finger on that hideous incarnation!" "So you didn't sleep with her?" "Usako of course I haven't slept with her!" "Mamoru-san...If I find out that there was something more...I will _never_ _forgive you" "_Why can't you believe me?" Mamoru tried to tilt her chin to look at him but she flinched. "Why can't you believe that I love _you_ with all of my strength? Please Usako! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I caused all of his! Please please forgive me!" Mamoru desperately pleaded. Silent tears ran down both Usagi and Mamoru's face. They both secretly wished this had been an ordinary breakup like the one they endured so many years ago. Anything would be much easier to deal with than this. Usagi finally placed a hand on Mamoru's face, looking at him straight in his now dull sapphire eyes. "I _love_ you Mamoru. I will never love anybody else as long as I live. You are the father of our baby and you have all the right to be there for her but-"

"Stop calling me that! I am _your _Mamo-chan. I am yours Usako. Don't you dare say it!" "You can't expect me to stay with you _Mamoru._ I'm tired, I'm confused, I'm so hurt by all of this. Let me go" Usagi stood up. "No! You can't leave! I have to take care of you and our daughter! Please don't do this! I need you Usako!" Mamoru frantically yelled. Usagi sadly placed his hand on her stomach once more. "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me enough Mamoru. I'm a woman, not a child. For Chibiusa's sake. _Let_ me go. I'll be with Rei" she grabbed her duffel bag. Mamoru did not utter another word. He did not turn around when she slowly made her way out of the bedroom and out of their home. He couldn't stop his love and his daughter from leaving him. Mamoru slumped down on Usagi's side of the bed, letting grief consume his body and consciousness.

* * *

It had taken all the strength in the universe to walk out her home without breaking her resolve. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, she didn't know much of anything anymore except that she couldn't stand to be around him. Too overwhelmed by pain, Usagi made a turn that led to Juuban Park instead of Rei's shrine. She needed to be alone to somehow process where her life went downhill and to think about what she could do next. Sitting down on the closest bench, Usagi broke down once again.

Just a few weeks ago, she had been living the happiest time of her life with her husband and her friends and now she was dragging herself towards an old moonlight illuminated pair of swings, wondering how it had all fallen apart. "My Chibiusa. I'm so sorry I'm hurting you" she whimpered. "I will be strong for you. I promise. I promise..." "You are strong. You are the future of Earth. You were always my favorite soldier, Odango" a wonderfully familiar voice whispered behind her. Quicker than light, Usagi wrapped her arms around the one person she did not expect to see. "Seiya!" she cried.

**Demando strikes again! Will Seiya be the rose or the thorn? See you in chapter 7!**


	7. Hearts On Fire

**I can't thank you all enough! Here is chapter of 7 One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailomoon**

Chapter 7- Hearts On Fire

Seiya vigilantly watched Usagi slowly sip the tea he had prepared her. He noticed the soothing warm mint was starting to calm Usagi's wrecked nerves though she still trembled. "Are you cold?" he asked. Usagi shook her head. "You've done enough by bringing me here" Usagi managed to give a weak smile, her azure eyes wandering around the yellow apartment. "I thought I would never see you again" Seiya returned the weak smile, a painful fire strengthening in his chest. "And miss out on seeing you pregnant? I had to make sure Chibiusa will have the same odangos as you" Seiya tried to joke. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Usagi looked in her pink dress with her growing abdomen. Its one of the things he loved about her. No matter how much pain Usagi was enduring, she always glowed enough to brighten the place she was in.

Usagi's smile faded into tears. "I didn't mean to-" "It's okay" she reassured. _'Go on. Tell her why you came. No...She's too hurt right now. Coward. When do you plan on telling her? When this love grows so strong you won't be able to hold it in anymore? She needs time' _Seiya feuded with himself. "I have to be courageous for Chibiusa. She needs me to be stronger than ever since..." Usagi wistfully trailed off. Through sobs she was only able to tell Seiya she had left Mamoru and she was grateful he had not continued to ask. She was not ready to look back at that horrible night. "More tea?" Seiya offered. Usagi nodded sheepishly. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her if he was going to tell her the reason he came back. Seiya stepped into the kitchen and poured some more tea as Usagi got comfortable on the brown couch.

It hurt him in his soul that even as a human, Beryl would stop at nothing to satiate her sick obsession. Seiya knew well she was not acting alone but their combined energies provided a shield that hid his or her identity. It would never matter to Beryl who she damaged to get her way. "Usagi here is your-" Seiya sighed at the sleeping Usagi. Setting the tea on the table, he carefully placed a white blanket over Usagi's body and sat on the edge of the couch. If he had been brave enough to come this far he would surely not detain himself now.

"Odango" he whispered. "I love you with all of me. I never stopped loving you even when you cried for Mamoru each night. I loved you more when your unbounded loyalty saved us from Galaxia...Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever put myself through and look at me...Here I am doing it again" he chuckled in sorrow. "I would do it over and over for you. On my love, you have my word I won't let you down. I will risk my life to bring back the smile to your face" Seiya's heart beat so fast it could jump right out of his lips as he approached Usagi. Ever so gently, he brushed his lips against hers, undergoing an excruciating euphoria he would certainly never forget. Walking into his bedroom, he indulged looking at her one last time. Seiya knew he would never have this chance again.

* * *

There was no sun outside to warm the icy bed Chiba Usagi left behind. It would not have made a difference if there was. Nothing was capable of melting the chill inside Mamoru's heart except his eternal light. A lone tear slipped from his eye to Usagi's sweet scented pillow. He had barely slept. Gods how he loved her. If he thought his love was infinite when she was with him, now that she was gone he could feel the Earth itself collapsing in his soul. "Usako. I will never give up on us. I will get you back somehow" he assured without a single doubt. With an unquestionable decision, Mamoru rose from Usagi's side of the bed and grabbed his cellphone.

"Juuban General Hospital front desk" "Nancy, it's Dr. Chiba Mamoru. I will not be able to make it to the work today, will you please suspend my appointments?" "Certainly Dr. Chiba. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" "Actually there is. Please prepare Marlene Stone's liquidation as soon as is possible. She is not allowed anywhere near my office. If she causes problems please contact security" "Yes Dr. Chiba" "That will be all. Thank you" Mamoru replied, hanging up the phone in momentary relief. Mamoru clearly knew that Beryl wouldn't give up on him that easy but that was a matter he would deal with later.

Quickly dialing a second phone number, Mamoru's heart began to speed. "Moshi Moshi, Rei here" "Rei, its Mamoru. I just... wanted to know if Usako was all right. I understand if she doesn't want to speak to me but I need to know that she and Chibiusa are fine" "What? Slow down Mamoru! Usagi is not here. I don't understand. Why wouldn't she want to speak to you? What's going on Mamoru?!" Rei asked with concern. Mamoru ran his fingers through his jet black hair, trying not to panic. "You mean... Usako... _never_ showed up at the shrine?" "Mamoru what happened between the two of you?! Where is Usa?!" "Rei...Beryl is alive. Please don't ask me questions, I will explain when I arrive at the shrine. I will find Usako if I have to turn every stone on this planet upside down" he declared. He listened to Rei take a deep breath. "Please be careful. I will call a senshi meeting"

* * *

Usagi stirred uncomfortably on the couch. Realizing the unfamiliar surroundings, she begun to fumble in a panic when Seiya placed his hand on her shoulder. "Its all right Odango. You are in my apartment" Seiya comforted. Placing a hand on her forehead, she unwillingly remembered all of the details that had brought her to Seiya's couch. All of a sudden, the smell of buttered toast, fried eggs, and coffee made her realize she had not eaten dinner the night before. Seiya laughed at Usagi's scrunched nose. "Eat up like only you know how to" he joked. This time, Usagi had not feigned the laughter. "Don't mind if I do" she smiled, grateful for Seiya's hospitality.

After four pieces of toast, two fried eggs, and two cups of coffee, Usagi was finally able to relax and think about what happened with Mamoru. The image of Beryl straddling him in his own office still ached deeply in her heart. She refused to think about what she would have seen if she had walked in a few minutes later. Mamoru had furiously denied sleeping with her and she wanted to believe in her Mamo-chan. She _needed_ to believe him yet how could she? After all, he wasn't able to trust her enough to handle Beryl being alive, why should she trust him? Usagi shook her head in denial. '_I can't let Beryl do this to me. That monster is evil, she is cruel, and she is insane. I am doing exactly what she wants, doubting Mamo-chan. They are both at fault'_ she sighed.

Seiya's appearance had been an unexpected light in her darkness though she was well aware of Seiya's feelings towards her. "Seiya, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me" Usagi began. "I don't know how you found me but I cherish your patience and your support. I hope you stay long enough to meet Chibiusa's Odangos" she smiled softly. Seiya's expression became somber. "Usagi...I must tell you. I know Beryl is alive" Usagi was taken aback by his confession. "H-how did you know?" Seiya was about to continue but instead her pressed two fingers to her lips. "I will meet you at Rei's shrine in the afternoon. Everyone should be present" Usagi nodded softly. "Don't worry Odango" _'...If only I didn't have to let you go so soon...'_ Seiya stared at her sadly. Usagi returned his comfort by placing her hand on top of his. Love spread through Seiya's skin like wildfire. "Please take me back to Juuban park. My car is there and I have a reality to face" she placed a hand on her belly. He nodded. "Let's go"

* * *

Demando easily leaped in the air and sat on a tree branch near Usagi and Mamoru's house. Though being in a human body demanded more than he was willing to give, he and Beryl still enjoyed some of the leftover abilities from their past forms. In his lap was a small gift bag with a present Usagi would not be able to deny. Beryl's methods may have been efficient but like her, they were cheap and overused. Demando had _other_ ways to obtain what he wanted. A malicious smirk suddenly crossed and left his pale features when he saw Usagi walking inside and Beryl behind her.

* * *

"Mamo-chan...You must be at the hospital. Not with her I hope" Usagi frowned inside the empty house. The mess accomplished from the night before was still covering the living room floor. "My my, if it isn't klutz queen Serenity!" Usagi's pain from last night rapidly became uninhabited rage at the sight of Beryl inside _her _home. "_Get_ out of my house _now_ Beryl!" Usagi clenched her jaw. "You don't scare me dimwitted child! Are you looking for _my_ Endymion? I hope he told you how passionate he always begged me to be! Did he mention how many times we almost lost control right there on his desk?"

Usagi could not let herself believe her. "Mamoru is _my _husband! Even when you massacred my people out of jealousy, Mamo-chan was still _my_ lover! This baby is a symbol of our undying love! You will never change Beryl! Get out!" Beryl choked a hysterical laugh. "Please _Serenity_! That bastard child means nothing to Endymion and will matter less once I am finished with you!" Beryl yelled, grabbing her by the arm. "_Do not_ mess with _my daughter!"_ Usagi yelled back. "And what are you going to do about it!" Usagi's eyes went wide at the knife in Beryl's hand. "It's what I am going to do about it!" Demando screamed, dragging Beryl by the hair and into the pool of glass.

**Many secrets will be uncovered soon! See you in chapter 8**


	8. It's The Fear

**Fellow Moonies I am grateful for each and every one of you! Here is chapter 8 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Chapter 8- It's The Fear

Beryl crashed into the bed of glass fragments with a shattering sound. She was not moving. Usagi clutched her womb in fear to stop herself from hyperventilating and Demando rested her head on his chest, holding her close. "I-s s-she...?" "That is what you want... But even in this stupid body...I'm not weak like you" Beryl growled from the ground. Beryl slowly groaned her way to standing up. Blood trickled down from her shoulder to the expensive blue dress she was wearing and from her thighs to her ankles. Remnants of the frames were still visibly stuck in her knees, hands, and dark red hair.

"_You_ will pay for this" Beryl scowled. Usagi was not aware the threat was not to her but to Demando who glared at her with a deathly stare. _'You are wrong Beryl. I will not pay for this_' he mused to himself at the thought of finally discharging his fury on Endymion. Beryl simply grinned at the hate in Demando's eyes. "This isn't over twit! Endymion will be mine at all costs! You've been warned!" she venomously laughed herself out the door. Demando immediately turned his focus to Usagi who was now eerily calm in his arms. "Usagi. Usagi are you all right?" Demando patted her face. Usagi's blank stare lasted a second before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Mamoru anxiously scoured the city of Juuban in search of the missing Usagi. He would have gladly called her communicator a million times if it hadn't been sitting in the passenger seat of his car. Mamoru felt a mixture of peace and fear when he drove around and didn't see her vehicle anywhere. "Usako my love. Where are you...Gah!" Mamoru held his chest in pain. Something was terribly wrong. "Usako!" he tried to tap into their link. No answer. "Gods please no! Usako please!" No answer. Slamming his fist into the steering wheel, Mamoru pressed the gas pedal towards the Hikawa shrine.

* * *

Seiya took a nap on the couch where Usagi had spent the night. Her unique floral aroma was the only reminder that she had been real. All of a sudden, a suffocating feeling in his heart startled him awake. "Odango!" he yelled. He knew it in the back of his mind, Beryl had struck. Rushing towards the Hikawa shrine, Seiya knew there was no time left to search for Usagi. Fate would have to work on its own to send bring her back.

* * *

Mamoru paced back and forth inside the Hikawa Shrine while Rei probed the fire for answers. "Mamoru-san you have to calm down. Rei will not be able to focus if you continue to panic" Ami tried to ease the situation. "Ami's right Mamoru. We are all worried about Usagi-chan" Minako comforted. Mamoru tried his best to take a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't underestimated Usako or Beryl this wouldn't be happening" Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "What will you gain by being so hard on yourself? That witch Beryl took advantage of your love for Usagi-chan. You have to be strong for her and even stronger for Chibiusa" Mamoru's eyes slipped tears at the thought of his unborn daughter.

He was about to lose everything he needed to live including his sanity. "I have something!" Rei called. Everyone gathered around the fire. "I had a vision of Usagi and Beryl fighting in your house Mamoru" "What?" "It becomes blurrier and blurrier. I see broken glass and drops of blood. There is a dark figure holding Usagi as she fades into oblivion. It's almost unclear now...Wait! Usagi-chan's body is engulfed in light!" "Usagi is protecting Chibiusa" Everyone held their breath in confusion to the voice. "Beryl must have tried to harm Usagi by threatening with Chibiusa's life. That woman has to be stopped before it's too late" Seiya affirmed, stepping into the room. "How can you possibly know all of this?" Mamoru asked suspiciously. Seiya's eyes softened. "You have to trust me Mamoru. It's why I returned to Earth".

* * *

An infuriated Demando grabbed Beryl by the hair and throat. She desperately gasped for air before rolling her eyes in surrender. Demando snickered, throwing her with brute force on the bed. She grabbed her fingerprinted esophagus in fury. "I do have to admit Beryl. You do have a backbone for challenging me this way" Demando pulled out a photograph from his pocket. It was a photo of Mamoru. Beryl tried to snatch it. "You fool! The best thing that could happen to us is for that imbecile to die already!" "Tsk tsk tsk. The more you talk about Serenity the hotter Endymion will burn" Demando laughed as he set the photo on fire. For the first time, Beryl's eyes ablaze with an emotion that wasn't anger nor hatred. It was fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" Demando smirked before grabbing her by the arm and hitting her head against the wall. The oozing blood was hardly noticeable in Beryl's hair color. "Do you think I play games Beryl?! I clearly warned you _not_ to lay one _finger_ on Serenity! Thanks to you she has encased herself in a protective light that cannot be penetrated! She may be safe with me but your precious Endymion will suffer the consequences of your stupidity! And what pleasure will it give me to bring you what is left of his humanity!" "Demando no!" Beryl hysterically latched on to his leg. "Have fun trying to escape this windowless room" Demando laughed, locking her inside. "Demando! Demando! Let me out of here this instant! Endymion! No! Demando! Let me out!" Beryl cried from behind the door. Demando ignored her mind shattering screams and walked to the room where Usagi peacefully slumbered. He gazed in awe.

"Serenity. Such a rare beauty among the most exquisite of flowers" he muttered, sitting next to her on the bed. "Nothing can stop us now. You are mine for the taking" Demando's breath shortened at the sight of her long legs. Like spring breeze on a delicate rose petal, Demando's fingertips circularly traced Usagi's kneecaps. Each pore he traced over sent chills down his spine. Unlike anything he had ever experienced. "What are these strange emotions surging through me...I could make love to you as many times as I desire yet this unfamiliar comfort stops me" Demando tilted his head at Usagi's womb. "She chooses to freeze in time to let you live..." he pondered. Demando placed his hand on it out of mere curiosity. Nothing. Suddenly, Demando jolted his hand in shock. He paused quizzically before trying it again. A grin formed on his face. "It kicked" He stepped away from the bedroom as confusion reigned his emotions once more. "I do not comprehend any of this but I do know I have business to take care of" he crossed his arms, staring at Beryl's door.

* * *

Seiya took a gulp of green tea while a line of eyes anxiously waited for him to begin talking. Mamoru was about to force him to talk but Makoto held him back. "A few months back, word spread in Kinmoku that the evil queen Beryl was to be given a second chance at life on planet Earth. At first I refused to believe she could possibly be of any harm. The majority of her memories would disappear during the course of reincarnation and perhaps she could live a normal life without so much hatred" Seiya looked down. "This was initially true as she reincarnated in the body of a young deceased medical student" Seiya glanced at a shocked Mamoru.

"That was the main reason of her efficiency with you though the falseness came from the memories she regained after encountering a second reincarnate" "Who?" asked Minako. "Nobody knows. Once their memories were restored they were able to create an energy shield that blocked the identity of the second person. My brothers and I concluded they reincarnated in the same city and their energies were able to detect each other.

Similar to you and Usagi when you first met" Seiya looked at Mamoru. He nodded in understanding. "Beryl's energy and the little good in her were eventually consumed by her destructive negativity. It did not take long to realize that Beryl's ultimate goal had become to destroy Usagi and that's when I decided to return to Earth" Seiya became quiet, thinking of his feelings towards Usagi.

"The night I decided to warn you about Beryl, Usagi fumed into your home and I knew I had come too late" Mamoru's eyes became glassy. "I knew Usagi chan would visit Juuban Park that night she left you. It is her favorite place to think when she is upset" Seiya spoke noticing Mamoru's anger coming back. "She was a wreck and I decided to bring her back to my apartment" Mamoru clenched his fist. His Usako had spent the night with a man who they both knew loved her.

"Odango would never do that to you Mamoru" Seiya said, reading his face. An awkward silence filled the room. "She fell asleep on my couch that night and in the morning she had made up her mind to go back and talk to you" Mamoru looked confused for a moment and epiphany dawned on him. "You called me this morning asking for her" said Rei. "And I left in a fury to go search for her" "Which means..." they all said in unision.

"Beryl was looking for you when she found Usagi at the house" Seiya finished. Mamoru shook his head in his hands, standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Makoto. "To look for that incarnation who was my wife and daughter!" "You can't" Seiya calmly said. Mamoru looked at him in the eyes. "Beryl does not have Usagi and chances are you will not find Beryl either" Mamoru's eyes widened at what Seiya was trying to say. Seiya nodded sadly, refusing to believe what he was about to say. "Without the identity of the second person..." "We may never find Beryl or Usagi"

** See you in chapter 9!**


	9. Longing

**And here it is! Chapter 9 of One Path!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

**A/N: I don't usually post on weekends or when I have company in case I delay in posting a chapter**

Chapter 9- Longing

Rei shook her head in frustration. The fire had given no new information and she was overwhelmed from the same answer. The others sighed in unison. "It doesn't make any sense. It has been almost two months and we still have absolutely no leads" Ami scanned her computer again. "It has to be a male" Everyone looked at a pensive Seiya. "Think about it. A woman would not keep Usagi for this long without having already attacked especially with her being pregnant" They all looked down. "She is approximately 5 months along now" Ami tried to smile in the midst of the awkwardness. Nobody had wanted to bring up Mamoru for they knew he was having it the hardest and there was so little they could do. "Has anyone seen him lately?" Minako asked.

"I haven't seen him at the hospital" Ami quietly responded. Mamoru had become a painful shadow of the man he once was. He had drowned himself in work as a form of denial when time passed and nothing seemed to change. The girls noticed Mamoru becoming pale and thin when he was able to come to the meetings but he adamantly shook it off, giving the best he could to find Usagi. However, it had been a week since anyone had heard about him and worry was beginning to seep. "I will go visit him tonight" Seiya proposed. After all, he was on Earth to help both Usagi and Mamoru. The girls nodded in response.

* * *

Beryl kicked the wooden door with all of her strength, trying to escape the prison Demando had created just for her. She screamed in fury. Demando coolly laughed from the other side. "You do a great deal to keep me amused. Please continue" "You will pay for this Demando! Let me out of here!" she desperately sweetened her tone. "What good does it do to have me locked up? I need to see Endymion! You finally have Serenity like you wanted to!" "Frozen like when she reigned as queen thanks to your insolence!" Demando clenched his fist against the door. _'If I have to humiliate myself to see Endymion then I'll play Demando! I'll deal with you and your stupid nuisance later!'_ "I can help you awaken her! If you give me the chance to see Endymion, I can help you!"

"Ha! I'm not that fool you are chasing after Beryl!" "Demando! You know we can win _together!_ If we combine our powers, I can help you awaken Serenity! I brought her to that state! Let me help!" Demando closed his eyes for a moment. Beryl was a walking lie but she had made a point. Serenity's maternal instinct encased her to protect Chibiusa from harm. Perhaps Serenity refused to awaken because the _harm_ was still near her. He smirked. "You don't cease to amaze me Beryl" Demando opened the door. Beryl's wide eyes quickly moved towards the door but he glared at her in warning. "I will personally take you to Endymion" he smiled. Beryl raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not an idiot Demando. How can I know to trust you?" Demando gripped her hand, leading her out the door. "You are out of options" he laughed.

* * *

Seiya pulled into Mamoru's driveway. If it wasn't for Usagi's white car or Mamoru's green vehicle, he would have thought the dark house was empty. "Mamoru" Seiya rang the doorbell. "Are you okay in there?" he rang again. Seiya slowly twisted the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Fear ran through Seiya's veins at the negative energy coming from the lightless home. "Mamoru...Are you in here?" he called. Seiya walked into the light blue kitchen to find empty liquor bottles scattered all over the counter. 'Mamoru, no' Seiya placed a hand on his forehead. He walked into the bright living room to find the same amount of empty bottles decorating the floor and the couch. Mamoru had thoroughly cleaned the mess Beryl had caused and re-framed the photos he and Usagi had together. "Mamoru where are you?" Seiya searched upstairs.

He held his breath at Usagi and Mamoru's bedroom. Seiya sharply turned his head away from the elegant room. Mamoru wasn't in there and he didn't want to see the bed where Usagi passionately echoed for her soulmate. A room to the far left of the house caught Seiya's attention instead. It was just as dark as the other rooms in the house and Seiya was about to walk away when a black silhouette in the corner slightly shifted his gaze towards him. "Mamoru" Seiya gasped as he turned on the lights. It was a beautifully pink decorated nursery.

"When did you..." Seiya choked on his emotions. In front of him was a polished wooden crib with carnation blankets under a mobile with toy roses. Shelves on the right were filled with everything a baby would need except for clothes. There was even a rocking chair for Usagi's nursing moments. Seiya couldn't hold back his tears. Crescent moons on a delicate purple hue finished off the room. Mamoru sat in the farthest corner of the nursery with his face in his knees, two bottles of liquor next to him. Seiya tried to recover from the shock and kneeled down next him. It tore his heart to see him broken. "Mamoru. How long have you been here?" he asked. Mamoru didn't move.

"The girls are worried about you. Ami said you hadn't gone to work" Seiya prodded again. Mamoru didn't seem to care enough about anything to look at him. Seiya placed a hand on his unmoving shoulder. "Why are you drinking Mamoru?" Mamoru's voice was ragged and slurred though he didn't move. "You should know. You're in love with her too" Seiya's eyes filled with tears again. He squeezed his shoulder. "Mamoru. I love Usagi more than I have ever loved anybody. She is the shimmer of the moon in a woman but I can't fool myself any longer. _I_ nor _anybody_ alive will _ever_ love Usagi as much as you love her. She is eternally yours, she always was even when she did not want to believe you were dead. She waited for you. You can't give up on her" Seiya cried. Mamoru's shoulders gently moved up and down, dramatically increasing their pace until he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mamoru..." he finally lifted his tear stained face from his lap. Seiya's soul ached. Mamoru's eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying for days at a time. "I tried to be strong for them...I tried to hold on until I couldn't...I feel so empty without my family. I miss her more than words can express. I used work to deny that Usako was gone. I thought she would be here when I came home late. When that got old I built this nursery with my own hands. Usako will be so happy when she sees it. She has to come back" he grabbed a bottle but Seiya stopped him. "Usagi will not be happy to see you this way" he scolded. Mamoru was too weak to fight.

All the strength he'd managed to grow had disappeared in a matter of weeks without him being able to hold on it. "Where is my Usako...Who has her...Why won't they give her back...She is carrying our daughter...Our baby! I've missed out on her movements! I can't do this anymore! Where is she! Why won't you tell me! Tell me! Usako! Usa!" Seiya couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the floor, pressing Mamoru's head against his chest. He cried like a child in his arms. "Mamoru. My brother. I _swear_ we will find her. She and Chibiusa will come back. I swear it" they both sobbed recklessly together.

* * *

"Demando! Stop the car! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" "And I can trust you?" he mocked her. "Where are you taking me! I need to see Endymion!" Beryl screamed. "You will see him at _my _convenience. It could be when he is nothing but dust" Beryl gritted her teeth. "You will never be able to awaken Serenity without me!" "Oh but my dear that is where your flawlessness fails. Serenity will awaken once the threat to her daughter is gone" he roughly pressed her to the seat. Beryl's eyes boiled with hate.

She quickly looked out the window. _'It's now or never Beryl! Do it for Endymion!'_ "We will see how long your pleasure lasts!" Beryl angrily twisted the steering wheel. "What are you doing!" "If I can't have Endymion, I'll be damned if you can have Serenity!" she grabbed the wheel again. "Beryl!" The gray car violently zig-zaged through the desolate street. It suddenly came to a halt when a tree irrevocably smashed its front part.

**I have plans for him but I'm curious to know your thoughts about Demando. Review! See you in chapter 10!**


	10. Friendships

**I want to give a special thanks to those readers out there who follow my story without reviewing each chapter! I am grateful to every one of you! Here is chapter 10 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I will make it up to you ;)**

Chapter 10- Friendships

Hot blood rushed from the top of Demando's head to the steering wheel. He wearily lifted his hand to unclick the seat belt "Stupid...Beryl..." Demando grumbled. He managed to open the door, quickly regaining his strength thanks to the leftover abilities from his former self. He groaned as he turned his eyes towards the bloodied Beryl. She had clearly suffered the worst part of the accident. He closed his eyes in pain and satisfaction. "You are damned aren't you? I will have Serenity while you rot for Endymion" Demando stumbled out of the car.

"So long _Beryl_" he snickered his way home. Beryl remained motionless inside the gray vehicle until she was sure Demando was out of sight. The man had the eyes of an eagle. "Damned is what Serenity will be when I get my hands on her" she laughed, removing the fake blood bag from her hair. Beryl's rapid healing ability and Demando's secluded prison had provided the perfect plan for her to escape his wrath. Nothing could stop her from being with Endymion now.

* * *

_Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open. "So bright"...Usagi felt a blanket of love embrace her weightless being. "Mamo-chan" she thought happily. Usagi placed a hand to her now flat stomach. Suddenly, she jumped in panic. "Chibiusa!" "Serenity" an angelic voice called. A woman in a long flowing gown cradled a newborn Chibiusa in her arms. "Mother!" Usagi ran to her, now realizing she was in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom before its destruction. Queen Serenity created a swing out of thin air and gestured Serenity to sit with her. "My Chibiusa. Mother what happened?" Usagi blissfully held her daughter. "Beryl threatened Chibiusa's life" Queen Serenity showed her the sequence of events on a hologram. _

_Serenity felt the urge to turn away, pressing the baby against her chest. It was this action that made Serenity realize what she had done. "That is correct" Queen Serenity's eyes softened. "How long have I been asleep? That man...his energy is odd. Who is he?" "Do not judge by appearances my dear daughter. It is what is in their heart that determines who they are. You have been missing for almost two months" Serenity turned back to look at the hologram. Rei shook her head at the fire. Ami sighed at her computer, the rest of the girls sat with Seiya trying to connect the dots of where she was. _

_The image of Mamoru sobbing, roughly running his hands through his hair in raw frustration burned her heart. Serenity gasped at the vision of a bloody Beryl inside a destroyed vehicle. Queen Serenity's heart felt tender for her daughter. "Oh mother. Everything happened so quickly. I just wanted to protect my child from that evil woman" "Your instincts took over" she comforted. "I must go back now" Serenity carefully kissed Chibiusa and handed her to her mother. "Will I remember any of this when I wake up?" Queen Serenity watched her daughter fade from solid to transparent. "Perhaps my child. Perhaps"._

* * *

Seiya found it hard to believe had spent the night on Usagi and Mamoru's couch. After consoling him for what seemed like hours, Mamoru's body had finally given up, collapsing in the closest guest room. He stared at the white ceiling with his hands behind his head. Somehow, comforting his love rival the night before had changed Seiya's perspective on why he had come to Earth in the first place. He loved Usagi without a doubt in his heart though he knew Mamoru was her one and only. When he learned that Beryl was truly on a quest to destroy Usagi and Mamoru's love out of jealousy rather than just Usa, a painful truth within him couldn't allow her to suffer.

He would help them be together even if half of his soul shattered beyond repair. He had defied his own family by doing something he absolutely didn't have to do but after seeing the suffering Usagi and Mamoru had gone through for one another, he now realized the true reason he had helped them was friendship. In the little time they had spent together, Seiya had begun to consider Mamoru another brother like Yaten and Taiki. He was a good man with a noble heart who's life purpose was to care for his family. Usagi on the other hand..."Usako will always be a part of you, Seiya" Mamoru startled him. Seiya nodded and smiled in response to his telepathy. Mamoru did not look or feel like half of the man he was the night before.

He had showered away his hungover, kempt himself neatly, and was apparently in better spirits. He took a seat on the other side of the couch. He was about to begin thanking him when Seiya stopped him. Mamoru nodded in resignation "I am stronger than I was before. My wife and daughter need me. We have to keep searching. Let's eat breakfast and head to the shr-Urgh!" Seiya watched Mamoru double over in pain. "Mamoru! What is it?!" Mamoru grabbed his chest when he suddenly froze. "It's U-usako! Our link! She's awake! Quick! We have to go to the shrine!" they breathed in relief and joy. Mamoru was about to walk out the door when Seiya grabbed his arms to stop him from furiously attacking Beryl.

* * *

Demando anxiously held Usagi's hand. She had to wake up soon. 'I did not get rid of Beryl to continue watching you slumber. Please awaken' Demando noticed Usagi's large womb moving right before his eyes. Serenity's child was much more active. The dress from two months ago was much too small now. 'You are the key' he placed his hand on it. A strange joy crept over him though he would never openly admit it. "Mm.." Usagi groaned. Demando quickly placed a hand on her head. "Serenity. Can you hear me? Serenity?" "...What...happened..." Usagi's delicate voice was music to Demando's ears. He was speechless for a moment. "...Who are...Chibiusa..." Usagi reached towards her protruding stomach that had somehow doubled in size.

"What..." Usagi looked at herself. She jerked from Demando's touch in fear. "You are safe here. Beryl is gone" Demando tried to stop her from getting up too quickly. Usagi's eyes welled up with tears at the memory of Beryl trying to attack her. She tried to get up again, underestimating how much heavier her body had become during her sleep. "Mamo-chan. I have to see him. How long have I been asleep?" Demando clenched his jaw at the mention of Endymion. "You encased yourself in light to protect your daughter. It has been two months" A shocked Usagi placed a hand to her mouth. Little by little it all started to make sense. "Please! I have to see my husband! He must be worried sick!" she carefully rose from the bed. Demando firmly stood between Usagi and the door. "I cannot allow you to leave Serenity. You are mine now. Forget about Endymion. He no longer exists in our reality"

Usagi clutched her womb once again. "Demando?!" Demando noticed the same gesture she made before falling into a deep sleep. "Serenity, do not fear me. I do not wish to harm you or your child" "Then let me go! I don't care about you or Beryl! I just want to live in peace!" she collapsed on the bed, racking up in sobs. Usagi felt she was in her worst nightmare. Demando stared at her in bewilderment. 'What is happening to me...Why do I feel...hurt from watching Serenity cry. I do not comprehend it' He sat down next to her on the bed. "Serenity..." he placed his hand over hers. She flinched. "All you need is to be comfortable. I will find you something to eat and meanwhile you can take a shower. There are clothes for you in the closet" he locked the door behind him. He listened to Usagi's light sobs but shook his head. "Time Demando. Time" he mused to himself.

**Next chapters will be longer! See you in chapter 11**


	11. Time Is Not Enough

**Things get exciting! Here is chapter 11 of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

Chapter 11- Time Is Not Enough

Usagi let the hot shower soothe her grief-stricken spirit. Beryl was gone but for how long? How was Demando able to reincarnate and join Beryl in her evil quest? They looked so human. If Demando hadn't mentioned their royal names she would have not guessed his identity. She rested her head against the wall not knowing the difference between the scalding water and the tears streaming down her face. Demando had locked her in a room fit for a queen. The queen he had been obsessed with since the days of the Moon Kingdom. Usagi hadn't been able to stop him. She didn't have the energy to fight. _'Mamo-chan...Seiya...The girls...I want to go home'_ she sadly thought. She ran her thumb against her enlarged abdomen, feeling Chibiusa move against her hand. _'My friends, I can't give up on them. I need to find the strength to show Demando he is wrong. I will do anything'_

Usagi thoroughly washed her cascade of golden hair and turned off the water. After combing her long hair she decided there was no reason to keep her odangos. Hesitating to analyze the closet Demando had prepared for her, she was surprised to find an ankle length, strapless blue dress that she liked. She had to admit, it felt good to change clothes and be comfortable at least physically. Usagi was startled by Demando unlocking the door. She hurriedly sat on the bed and pressed a pillow against her chest.

"There is breakfast at the table" he coolly stated. "I'm not hungry" Usagi lied. A loud grumble from her stomach tainted her cheeks scarlet red. Demando chuckled. _'I've never seen her hair loose...Simply magnificent'_ he gazed. Usagi shifted uncomfortably. "I expect you at the table in five minutes Serenity. You must eat for your child" Demando walked out the door. Usagi bitterly threw her pillow at the door. As much as it killed her, she knew he was right. Dreading what was to come, Usagi slowly put on her shoes and joined Demando at the table.

* * *

"How dare you show up at my house after you tried to kill my wife and daughter you-" "Let go Endymion! You are hurting me!" Beryl pulled her wrist from Mamoru's rage. She had never seen Mamoru behave like this before. _'Endymion I can't get enough of you'_ she grinned. Seiya shook his head in disgust. They had forced her to come inside the house and now she sat at the kitchen table like she had been invited to tea. "I command you to tell me who has Usako and where she is!" Beryl quickly slapped her hand on the table with a laugh. "Never! Why would I Endymion? Can't you see that twit is just an obstacle between you and I?!"

She tried to pin Mamoru to the wall. Seiya was baffled at how low Beryl was willing to go. Her soul was so putrid it reeked. He was about to intervene when he noticed Mamoru unwillingly place his hands on her waist. Mamoru raised his index finger discretely to signal he knew what he was doing. "Beryl. How can we possibly be together if I don't leave my wife for good?" he instinctively pressed his fingertips on her side. Beryl jolted in pure lust.

Flames burst through her. '_Could it be?!'_ "Endymion" she trembled. "I'd do anything for you but I'm not stupid. You must prove yourself to me" she tried to approach his lips but Mamoru forced a grin and moved his head. He turned to look at Seiya. "Why don't you go ahead and leave? I will be _awhile" _Mamoru hoped Seiya would understand. Seiya raised an eyebrow and nodded. _'Mamoru. I hope this doesn't backfire'_ he thought as he headed towards the shrine.

* * *

A satisfied Demando watched Usagi kindly smile at the light buffett he had prepared. _'He did all this for me?'_ Usagi took her seat at the table. Demando had placed hot bread in a woven basket, perfectly sliced butter pieces were placed on a plate along with infused oil in a small bowl. A white teapot smelled like traditional Japanese green tea though there was also coffee, there were also sliced boiled eggs, and next to that was an even larger bowl with sliced fruits of all kinds. "I took the liberty of choosing many things to suit your taste" Demando sat next to her. Usagi looked at him with a puzzled expression. "...Thank you for preparing all of this" Usagi shyly said.

Demando nodded. _'I have to gain your trust Serenity'_ he passed her the basket. They ate in awkward silence. If it weren't because he had her prisoner, Usagi could say that she enjoyed being in his company. She took a deep breath. "When I woke up...You said Beryl was gone. I want to know what happened to her" _'Usagi's cerulean eyes are so profound yet so curious'_ Demando couldn't deny her much at this point. "She died in a car accident" Usagi stared at her cup of tea. Despite the damage she caused, Usagi could have never wished her a tragic ending. Surprisingly, Usagi's eyes softened at Demando. _'What is this feeling?'_ he questioned once again. "Demando... I don't know how or why you or Beryl reincarnated in human bodies but if you just let me go-" "That is not possible" "But!-" "You belong to me Serenity!" I belong to Mamo-chan! I could have trusted you and you ruined it! You lied to me!" she weeped.

"Forget him Serenity. Would you have come to me if you knew who I was? What you make me feel cannot be put into human words. You ignite every emotion I didn't know existed. I desire you. I want you and your daughter to stay with me. You have to understand!" Usagi was shocked at his confession as much as he was. "Serenity. You will not leave me. If you try to run away, the energy surrounding the house will affect you. This is our truth now. Go back to your room" he turned his head away from her. Usagi cried until he could no longer hear her from the room. He took a seat in the living room, holding his forehead in confusion. "Every time she cries it is as if my own world shakes". He glanced at the shelf and remembered the gift he had bought Usagi the day she collapsed into sleep. "How convenient" he sneered.

* * *

Rei probed the fire with more power than she knew she had. Now that Usagi was awake it would much easier to determine her location "Come on Usa...It's working!" they breathed in suspense. "...I feel a strong barrier of negative energy surrounding the house...It's on the outskirts of Juuban! Ami-chan! Can you use your computer to detect where the energy is coming from?" "This could take time" Ami furiously typed on her energetic computer screen. "Don't worry about time" Seiya thought out loud. Makoto pounded her fists together. "I hope Mamoru knows what he is doing! That woman can't be trusted!" "Mamoru's not the one to make the same mistakes twice though" Minako replied.

* * *

Beryl cackled herself to another glass of alcohol. Mamoru attentively played along, secretly despising every second of her mundane hysteria. She had been easy to fool. Mamoru helped himself to the glass bottle that contained water while a drunk Beryl tried to seduce him in every way possible. "Endymion-n-n I wish that stupid Se-e-renity was here to see you take me" she screamed wildly.

Mamoru wanted to strangle her. "But you won't tell me who has her" Beryl nodded back and forth. She laughed to herself. "That id-d-diot Demando thinks she will be his" she slurred almost incomprehensible but Mamoru finally had the information he needed. _'Demando! Usako hold on for me! I'm coming for you and our daughter!' _Mamoru reluctantly picked up Beryl who was now nodding herself to sleep. He cautiously laid her in the back seat of his car and took off towards the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

Demando unlocked Usagi's door to find her sound asleep from her crying spell. A hand rested on her growing child. Shivers ran up and down his spine. Usagi quickly lifted her head at his presence. She held her pillow. "Please" he gently approached the foot of the bed. "I just want to speak with you" Usagi held the pillow tighter. "I have something for you" he pulled out a velvet box. Usagi looked at it in distress. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I...bought this for you sometime ago. I planned to give it to you two months ago. On the day that you fell into a deep sleep" he placed it on the bed.

"Demando I-" Demando pushed the box closer to her hand. Usagi sighed. Inside the velvet box was a golden bracelet. It was delicately vined with exactly eight tiny silver stars and the ninth one being the largest. It was meant to resemble her pregnancy. Tears filled her eyes. "It is beautiful!" Demando smiled wickedly. "Allow me to put it on" but Usagi stopped his hand. He burned at her touch. "I cannot accept this Demando" she placed her hand over his.

"But Serenity!" "I cannot accept it because you refuse to be honest with me" she looked at him in the eyes. Demando felt like he was going to explode. "Demando. It is what is in the heart that determines who a person is. Your heart is still pure. Please let me help you" "What are you doing! Stop it!" he held his head. She placed his hand on her stomach. Chibiusa moved gently. "You are not evil like Beryl! You took care of me while I was protecting my daughter and I will never forget that. She is alive Demando and needs her father. We can be friends"

Demando breathed heavily. "What's happening to me!" "Listen to your heart! Please! Your emotions are trying to break through the negative barrier you've created!" He huffed savagely. Suddenly, Usagi held her heart in agony. _'Usako hold on for me! I am coming for you and our daughter!'_ she heard Mamoru calling through their link. Demando glared at her in question. "Mamo-chan is on his way!" Demando shook his head in anger. "If you truly love me then this your chance Demando! Follow your beating heart" Demando held his head in his lap. He had never felt so confused.

**It is only the beginning of Beryl and Demando {Believe it or not ;) Secrets will be revealed soon! See you in chapter 12!**


	12. My Eternal

**Birthday weekend :) At last here is chapter 12 of One Path!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

Chapter 12- My Eternal

"She's _in_ the car?!" Minako, Makoto, and Seiya asked at once. Mamoru nodded out of breath. He had run as fast as he could to the shrine. "Beryl drank herself to unconsciousness. She'll be out cold for a while. Do we have the location yet? We don't have much time" Ami and Rei were working together in the room next door. "I also see a number 3..." "Which means the house has to be on the left...The energy is much stronger than I thought...We've got it!" They hugged each other in satisfaction. Mamoru took the address. "I'll come with you" Seiya walked behind him. "_We _will come with you!" Rei said. "There's no way we would leave our leader" "We must fight this evil together!" "Let's go!" The girls joined.

* * *

Usagi angrily banged the door as Demando locked it once more. "Let me go! Please! Demando! Mamo-chan will be here any minute! You can't do this! Demando!" He grinned maliciously. "Do you think I am stupid Serenity?! You are using the power of the Silver Crystal to manipulate me into letting you go with that _bastard_!" "I am not filthy like you or Beryl! I don't fear loving with all of my soul!" Demando held his head again. "I love you and you belong to me! If Endymion tries to defy the energy surrounding this house I will make sure he carbonizes slowly!" Usagi's wails echoed throughout the house. "_You_...Don't know what love is Demando! I hate-Ugh-You!" she shrieked in agony. "Serenity!" Demando immediately opened the door. "No! Chibiusa! My baby! My baby!" Thick blood stained Usagi's thighs through the fabric.

* * *

"That's the house!" Ami pointed to a curve leading into an isolated property. He stopped the car. "To the naked eye it may seem like an ordinary house but the amount of negative energy around it is excruciating!" Mamoru doubled over in pain again. "Mamoru!" they screamed. "Usako is in pain! We need to break through that barrier somehow! If only we could still transform" An uncomfortable silence spread through them. "Leave it to me!" Rei stood in front of the house. "Be careful! It's too dangerous!" Minako warned.

"I am not entirely powerless! _Evil Spirits Begone!_". Multiple scrolls dissolved into the gray energy field. They stared defeated at the house when cracks of light quickly melted away the negative shield. "Unbelievable!" Seiya praised. "There's no time to lose!" they ran inside the house. Minako, Ami Seiya searched the right wing of the house while Makoto, Rei, and Mamoru searched the other side. "Let me help you!" they all heard from the left wing. Makoto quickly barged into the room into the first room she saw open. "Quick Seiya! Let's turn on the car!" Minako suggested.

"Serenity!" Demando cried. Usagi screamed unable to verbalize words in her torment. Lost in Usagi's pain, Demando was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and hurled onto the bed. "Guys! In here!" Makoto called. "Impossible!" his eyes widened in anger and confusion. "That barrier was unbreakable!" "Negativity is not indestructible!" Makoto punched him hard enough to knock him out. "Usagi-chan! What's happening?!" Rei reached for Usagi's clammy hand. "Usako!" Mamoru gasped in horror. His wife was barely moving in a small pool of her own blood. "Usako! No my love! Oh gods! I'm here! Usa!" He carefully scooped up her in his arms. Usagi's eyes could barely register his before slipping into darkness once more.

"No! Usako! Hold on! Please!" "Mamoru-san! She's hemorrhaging! We've got to get her to the hospital before it's too late!" Ami warned. Mamoru cautiously ran out of the evil house trying not to hurt Usagi more. They noticed Minako and Seiya urgently searching for something around the trees. "What happened?!" Rei asked. "Beryl is gone!" "What?!" "We came to turn on the car and she had vanished into thin air" Just then, they saw Mamoru running with the bleeding Usagi. Seiya's heart twisted into knots. "There's no time to search for her! We have to go!" he sat in the backseat, holding Usagi for his dear life.

* * *

Demando awoke to a throbbing pain in his jaw. "Serenity!" he stumbled only to find her blood. "No! Serenity! What have I done?!" he pulled his hair in despair. "I don't deserve you! I don't deserve anything!" he finally let his emotions run free. Demando felt his soul unchain from the reign of evil. He had hurt Usagi far more than Beryl ever could have. He was just as worthless as she was. Wild tears mixed with the bright crimson spreading across the floor. Screams echoed in the room far worse than Usagi in pain. He did not know how or why it was happening but his confusion could no longer overpower his liberation. He did know one thing however: Endymion had once again proven to be a much better man than he could ever try to be.

* * *

Seiya and all the girls except for Ami fearfully paced in Juuban General Hospital's waiting room. She and Mamoru had rushed with Usagi into the emergency room. The air was tense and Seiya felt his life was falling apart. Usagi looked so ghostly pale he could have easily mistaken her for...No. He couldn't even fathom the thought. Chibiusa had to be okay, _She_ and Chibiusa had to be okay. Usagi and Mamoru didn't deserve to keep suffering over the selfishness of others. He tried to take a deep breath through the soft sobs of the girls. "Are you all right Seiya?" Rei offered him coffee. He nodded. "Are you?" he asked in response Rei nodded as well.

"If it weren't for you, we would have not reached Usagi in time. You and Ami worked the hardest to find her" she sat next to him. Rei's onyx like hair was not nearly as long as Usagi's but it was much more thicker and intenser. She wore a violet outfit that complemented the brightness of her smile. "We all did what we could" she paused. "We lost our ability to transform into senshi the moment Usa and Mamoru married. For a moment I thought she was doomed without our powers...Usagi-chan is like a sister to me. I tease her out of love at times but I would never let anything happen to her" Seiya felt true comfort at the fact that Usagi was lucky to have such loyal friends.

Everyone anxiously stood up when Ami greeted them in her blue scrubs. "Usagi-chan and Chibiusa will be okay" she smiled softly. The girls hugged each other in the purest relief. Seiya's eyes slipped grateful tears. "Usagi's body collapsed from the extreme pressure she was under but we were able to successfully control the hemorrhage without any true damage to her or Chibiusa . However, Usagi _must_ remain calm these last months before giving birth. Her pregnancy has become risky" They all nodded. "How is Mamoru doing?" Makoto asked. "He is much calmer now that Usagi is awake. They are enjoying their time together". After months of turbulence, it seemed everyone could finally breath in peace.

* * *

Mamoru carefully nibbled on Usagi's earlobe, causing her to giggle. "Mamo-chan, my Mamo-chan. I missed you more than I can explain" she pressed herself against his chest. Oxygen had returned to their lungs, sanity had returned to their minds, and peace would now rule in their relationship again. Mamoru gently kissed her forehead, thanking the universe for returning her and his unborn daughter safely. "Usako. I don't know what I would have done if-" "No Mamo-chan. We're together again and that's all that matters to me" she winced at Chibiusa's kicking. "I felt like my heart was shredding into pieces" Usagi blinked tears. "Chibiusa is a warrior just like her mother" Mamoru couldn't help but smile at how big Usagi's protruding belly was. He placed his hand on the moving child. "Chibiusa, I'm your papa. Be good to your mama in there, I can't wait to meet you" he held Usagi tighter. "She stopped" Usagi smiled wholeheartedly. "I love you so much Mamo-chan. I can't live without you. You are my eternity" "I love you so much Usako. We never have to live without the other. Never again, my eternal sun"

**We are nearing the end of this fanfic! A few more chapters left! I will also be changing my pen name to MoonReincarnation at the end of this fanfic so keep following me! See you in chapter 13!**


	13. Surrender

**Three more chapters including this one Moonies! Here is chapter 13 of One Path!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

Chapter 13- Surrender

A nine month old pregnant Usagi happily caressed the toy roses hanging from the crib's mobile. Chibiusa could come any day. Usagi beamed with joy at the thought of her new life. She had to admit, Mamoru had outdone himself with the nursery despite the circumstances of those horrible days. She and Mamoru had thoroughly spoken about everything they had lived through during their separation and agreed to never hide things from each other again. She was glad to have a peaceful pregnancy for the last months, body aches included. Life seemed to have gone back to normal after she left the hospital over three months ago.

Mamoru had returned to work at the hospital, this time hiring a male as his assistant, the girls did everything they could to spoil her silly, and Seiya kept her company when she took short walks in the park. Usagi had been shocked but delighted to hear that he and Makoto had initiated a close friendship and were taking things slowly. They both deserved a true chance at love.

Seiya and Mamoru had also strengthened their brotherly bond since she had been found. Usagi found it amusing to see them debating over metaphysical issues and scientific advances. They were one of a kind. Usagi carefully sat in the rocking chair, thinking about what had brought her to this point in the first place. Beryl's whereabouts were still unknown. Usagi tried not to worry but Mamoru reassured her that she was out of their lives for good. He had become increasingly protective over her and that gave her peace of mind. As for Demando...Usagi's life had shifted even more when he unexpectedly reappeared in their lives about a month ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Surprise!" her friends yelled in unison."A baby shower" Usagi gasped. "Of course Odango Otama! We can't let our goddaughter arrive without everything she needs!" Usagi was speechless as her friends gathered her in a group hug. She loved them all dearly. "No tears tonight!" Minako warned. "Not when there's-" "Chocolate cake!" Usagi licked her lips. "With strawberries" Mamoru chuckled. Usagi's face was overwhelming with excitement. Strawberries were her number one craving, she couldn't eat them enough.

"Let's eat" she giggled. An hour into the party, Usagi had noticed Seiya and Makoto exchanging timid glances at the other. "Rei-chan do you think they will work out?" "I hope so Usa. They both have duties on their respective planets though" "They can visit each other frequently" Usagi smiled at them. They blushed furiously. "Usako. Let them be" Mamoru offered her another strawberry. "Don't worry Mamo-chan. Minako has already taken her vows as cupid" she winked. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and laughed. A sudden knock on the door seemed to surprise everyone.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Usagi asked. Rei tensed. "Chad told me he would not be able to make it until later" she rose to open it. Usagi's face lost its color and she felt lightheaded. Mamoru's grip around her tightened. Demando was standing at the front door. What! Do you think you are doing here! Get out!" Makoto balled her fists. "You've caused enough damage! Don't make me knock you out again!"

Demando looked down, letting them insult him to their liking. After two months of solitude and cleansing, he did not feel like the same person. "If you try to touch my wife again-" Usagi placed a hand on his knee. "You have nothing to do here Demando" Seiya said coolly. "Enough" Usagi tried to stand up by herself. "No, Usako!" "He will hurt you again Usa!" Usagi raised her hand in regal gesture to silence them. "I said enough". Nobody was used to Usagi commanding as the future Neo-queen Serenity. Mamoru reluctantly helped her up from the couch, not letting her out of his grasp. Demando stared at Usagi in the true glory of her state.

She had doubled in size before his eyes when she was dormant in his house and now that he saw her again she was twice as large. She was beautiful. "U-usagi" he managed to say. Usagi's eyes softened. He had not called her Serenity. Usagi tried to walk but Mamoru tightened his fingers around her hand. "Mamo-chan let go, its okay" "Usako don't" "You have to trust me Mamo-chan" she looked at him pleadingly.

Mamoru slowly loosened her. The girls crouched down in case they needed to attack. Usagi stood inches away from Demando, not taking her eyes away from his. Demando raised his trembling hand towards Usagi's womb. "Usako" Mamoru clenched his fist. She ignored him, taking Demando's hand and placing it on her womb. He felt nothing like the first time he touched her. Suddenly, Chibiusa squirmed and kicked under his palm. Demando's pale features lit up with amazement. Everyone was dumbfounded at what they were seeing. Demando looked around to the oddly familiar faces around him. He vaguely had recollections of them with their senshi identities.

He could tell their emotions were mixed instead of just glaring at him with hate. He inhaled deeply. "I've come to speak with every one of you" he removed his hand. He looked around again in discomfort. "...Have a seat" Rei pointed to one of the chairs. "Are you sure?" he asked surprised. They all nodded, shocked at what was happening. Demando took a seat in front of Chiba Mamoru, his worst enemy for whom he now felt nothing but compassion for. Usagi took her own seat next to her husband. Demando took a deep breath. "...I reincarnated about three years ago" he looked at his hands. "A father and his son were walking near a river when they were both killed in a drowning incident. I took the body of the father who was believed to have miraculously survived. Before I regained my memories I worked as a teacher" he looked at Usagi. "Hidden behind my negativity were all those emotions a father can feel for his child" he looked at a quiet Mamoru.

"I could have hurt you when I had the chance but feelings of warmth within me stopped me. You were able to free me from the dark cage I lived in thanks to my confusion and Beryl's evil wrath" Usagi fought tears at the thought of Beryl. He looked at his hands again. "Beryl and I were able to spy you and Mamoru through an energetic hologram created from our combined powers" Everyone gasped. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other in disbelief. Everything they had endured made complete sense now. "How could you Demando? How could you sit there watching us suffer?" Usagi shook her head in anger.

"Is that why are you are here now?" she breathed rapidly. Mamoru squeezed her shoulder. "The hologram only worked when Beryl and I weren't feuding. As we progressed in our plan, we threatened to harm each other's purpose and the hologram then disappeared" A silence filled the room. Nobody knew what to believe. "Why are you telling us this now?" Mamoru questioned. "Because I've changed. I was obsessed with a fantasy when all I ever wanted was a friend. I do not want to waste this second chance at life. I am aware I do not deserve yours or Usagi's or your friends' forgiveness and I accept that. Beryl's death was my true freedom" Demando's vision blurred.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Usagi mouthed at Mamoru who nodded in response to her thoughts. Mamoru sat in the empty seat next to him. Demando jolted at the large hand on his back. He couldn't believe that the man he swore so much hate upon wasn't about to kill him right there and then. "Demando...I don't think you know that Beryl was the one who told me you had Usako" he said. "Beryl?! That can't be! I drove her off to awaken Usagi from her sleep and she crashed us into a tree!" "She lied to you somehow" Minako said. Demando angrily ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. It hung over his eyes. "That woman is capable of anything to get what she wants. You have to be careful" "Usagi-chan is safe with us" Ami replied. "I would never let anything happen to Usagi again. I'm truly sorry" Mamoru patted his back in understanding.

"I can't forget what Usagi and I went through because of you and Beryl...When I thought I had lost my family, I desperately wanted death to call my name and I almost gave up on my own strength until a friend reminded me that if I gave up, I would truly lose the chance to get them back" Seiya's heart swelled with joy. Mamoru looked at the love of his life. "Usako told me how you cared for her while she slumbered and when she awoke. She believed in your goodness after everything despite what even we thought of you.

I am nobody to judge whether you have really changed or not and in my heart, you are forgiven" Demando's mouth fell wide open. "D-do you mean it?" Mamoru nodded. Demando turned his head to the teary faces around him who also nodded. "Demando" Usagi finally spoke. "We are all willing to be your friends. We do not hold hate for anybody, not even for Beryl. You must learn that following your heart is nothing to be ashamed of. Allow it to live free" Usagi's eyes glistened. "How can I do that?" he asked. "Surrender" she smiled.

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

Usagi still found it hard to believe that Demando had changed his entire being for the better. He had proven himself worthy of their trust by taking little steps at a time with everyone, especially with Mamoru, who was not willing to let him off kindly at first. The damage he and Beryl had caused could not be easily forgotten. He had retaken his job as an elementary school teacher and was invited for dinner once a week but was his love for the future Chibiusa that made them all realize he would never try to hurt them again. Usagi was deeply grateful to the universe that Chibiusa was so cherished by those around her.

In connection to her happiness, Demando's phone number appeared on her communicator. "Ready for that strawberry sundae? I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes" he asked. Usagi looked down at her bulging white dress and giggled. "We're ready" she said, hanging up. She held her back as she rose from the rocking chair, wincing at a sharp pain she did not recognize. Usagi froze waiting for more pain but none came. "All that for ice cream? You scared me" she laughed. Demando's car was already outside when she walked out the door. She opened the car door and buckled her seat belt, gulping at the creamy legs of a woman. "It's been too long Serenity" a too familar voice grinned.

**Chibiusa's birth in the next chapter! See you in chapter 14!**


	14. Chibiusa

**I am grateful for the support! Here is chapter 14 of One Path**

**The chapter before the grand finale!**

**I've decided to get theatrical for this chapter (since Chibiusa's awaited birth deserves it) The song is called The Power of Love and it was featured in The Promise of the Rose. Graphic content (You have been warned)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

Chapter 14- Chibiusa

* * *

_**There comes a time,**_  
_**When you face the toughest of fights**_

* * *

"My my. If it isn't Serenity and her _burden_" Beryl geared the car into drive. Usagi breathed heavily in panic. "Beryl! Where is Demando?! What have you done?!" Beryl laughed and brutally braked the vehicle, making Usagi violently bump her forehead into the window. She geared the car again. "That weak minion! We could have been a great team if it weren't for his silly tactics! I have been watching his movements closely all these months!" she took a right into a desolate part of Juuban.

Beryl looked completely deranged. She snickered, "Perhaps he wasn't so useless after all. The worthless coward and his _change did _lead me to you!" A sharp pain, stronger than the one she had experienced earlier, took over her senses. _'Chibiusa! Please! Not now! We have to get out of here!'_ She tried to calm down. "Where is Demando you witch?!" Beryl laughed hysterically, pointing to the bloody club in the back seat. "He's been taken care of!" Usagi gasped for air.

* * *

_**Searching for a sign,**_

_**Lost in the darkest of nights,**_

_**The wind blows so cold,**_

_**You're standing alone,**_

_**Before the battle's begun**_

* * *

Demando couldn't be dead. "You won't get away with this! Mamo-chan will find us! You'll pay for what you have done!" Usagi tried to grab her communicator but Beryl gripped her wrist with strength. _"Mamo-chan will find us!" _Beryl mimicked and threw the communicator out the window. "When he does it will be too late and I will be there to _console _him! I always hated you Serenity! You were nothing but a cheap obstacle in everything I ever wanted!" Usagi screamed in pain as another blow twisted her stomach. Beryl looked at Usagi clutching her stomach. "Nothing will give me more pleasure than to see you and your stupid imp rot in the walls of this house!" she laughed again as she stopped the car.

"This is the house Demando wanted to lock me in when you weren't wrecking my life! Who would have thought it would become your tomb! Get out of the car! I have a surprise for you!" she shoved Usagi. "Beryl! Please! You still have a chance! Let me go! Please!" "I'm not Demando! Now get out of the car before I make you!" Beryl ran to the passenger. _'Mamo-chan! Please find us!'_ she begged through her link. Beryl savagely opened the car door and yanked her out of the vehicle. "Let me go!" Usagi froze as the color drained from her face. Warm liquid poured down her legs, visible through the white fabric of her dress. She knew it without a doubt now. She was in labor.

* * *

_**But deep in your soul,**_

_**The future unfolds,**_

_**As bright as the rays of the sun**_

* * *

Mamoru drove like a maniac towards his house. He had known something was off since he felt Usagi in pain the first time and then he received a call from an injured Demando. He took a turn on the block before his house and found Demando severely wounded in an alley way. "Demando!" he examined his bloody shoulder. "It's nothing! I will heal quickly! We have to find Usagi!" Mamoru helped him to the car. "Do you know where they could be?!" "Beryl thinks she is ahead of the game! I am sure it is the house I was taking her to when she crashed the car"

Mamoru sped the car. "Tell me exactly what happened!" I saw Beryl walking towards your house as I was driving to pick up Usagi! I tried to stop her! She hit me on the shoulder with a club and took the car!" He banged his fist against the steering wheel. Mamoru didn't know what he would to Beryl if something else happened to Usagi. "Where is the house?!" "Take the next right!" Demando winced at his shoulder. "Here! Speed dial Rei and Seiya!" Mamoru looked worried. "We need to be prepared for anything". _'I'm coming Usako! Please hold on! I'm almost there!'_

* * *

_**You've got to believe,**_

_**In the Power of Love,**_

_**You've got to believe,**_

_**In the Power of Love,**_

_**The Power of Love**_

* * *

Beryl admired a large, gift wrapped box as Usagi panted through the next contraction. Her forehead was damp with sweat. They were becoming stronger in intensity and weren't far apart anymore. "Shut up already!" Beryl slapped her across the face. "You can't be this cruel Beryl!" Usagi desperately tried to untie her hands from behind her back. Beryl had her confined inside a large room with little furnishings. _'I need strength! My life and Chibiusa's depend on it! Please Mamo-chan! Hurry!'_ Usagi screamed through another contraction. She felt Chibiusa slowly moving down through her body, tearing her insides in the process. "And wait to see what I have in store!" Beryl took her time unwrapping the box. She had truly gone off the deep end. _'I need strength! I can do this!'_

* * *

_**Blazing Emotion,**_

_**There's a light that glows from your heart,**_

_**It's a chain reaction,**_

_**And nothing will keep us apart**_

* * *

Usagi managed to loosen the rope through her skinned wrists. "Say hello to our new friend Serenity!" Beryl emptied the box on the floor to reveal a poisionous yellow snake. "No!" Usagi screamed horrified, screeching as another contraction made it impossible for her to bring her legs to her chest. "Usako!" Mamoru pushed Beryl onto the table. "The snake Mamo-chan!" she wailed. Demando came from behind him with a long stick, dragging it to the other side of the room. Mamoru held Usagi's hand through another shot of contractions. "And the superheroes come along!" Beryl laughed. "The more the merrier!" "That's enough Beryl!"

* * *

**_Stand by my side,_**

**_There's nothing to hide,_**

**_Together we'll fight till the end,_**

**_Take hold of my hand,_**

**_And you'll understand,_**

**_What it truly means to be friends_**

* * *

Demando grabbed her by the hair. "You will never be like me Demando! You are a wimp!" She tried twisting herself out his grasp. Demando wrapped her locks around his hand when she spun again to bite his neck. "Beryl!" Demando pushed her off, watching helplessly as she tripped over the stick and landed on top of the snake. Usagi buried her head in Mamoru's embrace. Beryl's sapphire dress convulsed uncontrollably underneath the continuous bite marks of the snake she had deliberately chosen for Usagi's death. Time seemed to stop for the three beings in the basement. Foam overflowed Beryl's mouth and puddled around her head as her movements grew slower. Slower. Until she no longer moved.

* * *

**_You've got to believe,_**

**_(You've got to believe)_**

**_In the Power of Love_**

**_You've got to believe,_**

**_(You've got to believe)_**

**_In the Power of Love_**

* * *

Demando kneeled with caution and checked her pulse. He shook his head at Mamoru who held the screaming Usagi tighter. "We need to get to the hospital Usako" he picked up Usagi in his arms. "Mamo-chan" she panted. "There's no time!" "What?!" they both widened their eyes. "There's no time!" she shrieked. Mamoru lost his balance for a moment. He was about to deliver his _own _child. Emotions of fear and happiness rushed within him. "Mamoru, give her to me. I'll take her to one of the empty rooms upstairs. Gather what you need around the house" Demando said, carefully taking Usagi with him. Mamoru took a minute to look at the lifeless Beryl lying at his feet. "Goodbye. Forever this time" he gathered himself and left her alone.

* * *

_**It gives meaning to each moment,**_

_**It's what our hearts are all made of,**_

_**You've got to believe,**_

_**(You've got to believe)**_

_**In the Power of Love,**_

_**The Power of Love**_

* * *

Mamoru stood in front of Usagi's legs, prepared to bring Chibiusa into the world. Demando sat next to her, letting her squeeze the life out of his hand. Usagi choked for oxygen through constant contractions. The moment they all looked forward to with all of their hearts was finally here. Words were barely necessary. "Push Usako" he commanded. Usagi pressed her chin to her chest and screamed, letting her instincts takeover her senses. "Again" Usagi rolled her head back. The agony was certainly more excruciating than anything she had ever experienced but she preferred it one million times over any angst in the world.

* * *

**_You've got to believe,_**

**_(You've got to believe)_**

**_In the Power of Love,_**

**_You've got to believe,_**

**_(You've got to believe)_**

**_In the Power of Love_**

"Again Usako" Usagi's face contorted her as she pushed with every reserve of strength left in her body. Demando watched Usagi's features turn bright red with every push. "More" Usagi balled her free fist, lunging her body forward. "It's almost over" Demando tried to comfort.

* * *

**_It gives meaning to each moment,_**

**_It's what our hearts are all made of,_**

**_(Just look inside)_**

_**You've got to believe,**_

_**You've got to believe**_

* * *

Tears streamed down Mamoru's face. "One last time Usako" he breathed. Usagi felt herself stretching to infinite measures when she suddenly felt the baby slip free from her body. Usagi, Demando, and Mamoru blinked tears of joy at the loud screams of the newborn Chibiusa.

* * *

**_In the Power of Love,_**

**_The Power of Love_**

* * *

"No it's on the other side!" "Demando told us they took a right!" "Then it must be on this side!" "Could it be that house?" "No, it has to be that one all the way over there. That's Mamoru's car!" They girls argued and Seiya argued amongst themselves. They parked next to Mamoru's vehicle and ran inside the house. "Mamoru!" Usagi!" "Demando!" they searched the house. Seiya, Makoto, and Ami held their breath in shock when they saw Mamoru coming down the stairs. In his arms was an unmistakable mop of pink hair, wrapped inside a white blanket.

"We're here" he said quietly. "Ch-ch-ibiusa!" Mamoru turned the baby towards them. Her face was chubby with flushed cheeks that matched her hair. A small pout formed on her baby lips. She was identical to Usagi. "Ah!" They all heard screams coming down from the basement. Minako and Rei hyperventilated into the living room to almost faint at the sight of Mamoru holding Chibiusa. "Beryl!" they said at the same time. Mamoru nodded. "She's dead". They gasped. "How?" "It's a long story" Mamoru looked out the window. Infinite possibilities lay ahead of their lives now.

**See you in the last chapter!**


	15. One Path

**Final chapter of One Path**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon**

**A/N: This fanfic has been an interesting journey in terms of experimentation and I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. I took every one of your comments to heart and grew as a person thanks to them. I hope that you continue to enjoy my future fanfics and follow me with my new pen name MoonReincarnation. I will strive to provide quality stories for years to come. **

Chapter 15- One Path

Usagi gently cradled Chibiusa, pressing her cheek against her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this Usako? You-" "Shh Mamo-chan. I want to do this. She deserves a decent closure and so do we" she said. Usagi buckled up the baby in her carseat and wrapped her slender arms around Mamoru's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Mamoru traced her silky face with the back of his hands, placing a firm hand on her waist. They revered in each other's much needed comfort. Mamoru cupped her chin in question.

She nodded as they drove off to the cemetery. The rest of the group was already present when they arrived. Beryl's casket was lowered into the ground without any words or tears from anybody. She had chosen not to take her second chance at life and now it was time to move on. Usagi kissed Chibiusa's forehead. "Are you all right Usagi?" Demando asked. Usagi tilted her head at the cloudless blue sky above her. The sunlight sexed with the midday breeze, just like when she met Demando for the first time.

_'Life has so many paths'_ she thought. "I'm fine, Demando. I am just glad this is finally over and we can live in peace again" she smiled at him. Usagi had grown to love him like she loved Seiya. "May I hold Chibiusa?" he extended his hands. "Of course" she carefully placed Chibiusa in his arms. "You are one of her uncles after all" Mamoru laughed and pointed to Seiya who lovingly held Makoto's hand. Demando cooed the curious baby. "How about we all forget about this gloomy day and head to the restaurant?" Makoto offered. "Mmm" Usagi licked her lips with a subtle hint of seduction. Mamoru gave Usagi's favorite smile in response. Life was definitely returning to normality.

* * *

Usagi readjusted the pink blanket covering her breast. Chibiusa's red eyes curiously gazed at her smiling mother. "My beautiful baby. You are finally here. Your papa and I have waited so long for you" Usagi leaned her head back to look out the window. It was almost unbelievable how many obstacles she and Mamoru had to fight to finally become parents. She sighed when Mamoru squeezed her shoulder. "What is it Usako?" he said, laying next to her. "It's nothing Mamo-chan" "Usako" She gave in.

"...Mamo-chan...Even after all the pain we had to deal with, I can't regret anything that happened. I can't hate Beryl for what she did. She was consumed by her own hate and in the end, our love was able to overcome the greatest challenge yet" Mamoru's eyes twinkled in curiosity like Chibiusa's. "We were placed on different roads leading to the same path. We learned to cherish what we truly valued in our lives through different problems" she looked at her sleeping baby. "There is only one path" Mamoru leaned Usagi to his chest. "The path of our love" he kissed her head. "Mamo-chan. Do you think this is Crystal Tokyo?" they both pondered at the question, slowly drifting off to sleep in the process.


End file.
